My Life With John Cena
by TiggerT
Summary: This is my life with Cena. Our ups and downs and everything in between. My story of his rise to fame and our growing relationship. Enjoy! Please review.
1. Intro

_DISCLAIMER:_ _I do not own any of the character mentioned in this story. I do not know them personally or pretend to know them personally. This is just a story. Fiction not real. I am only a fan writing a fictional, non- real story about these characters. Again, I do not own any of the WWE characters/ wrestlers/ owners or anyone affiliated with WWE. This is a fictional story. Please enjoy._

It was the best of times and it was the worst of times. It really past two years has been a real rollercoaster ride. Now I am at the end of the ride and I could not be happier. Wouldn't you be on your wedding day. If you only knew what it took for me and John to get here. Soon you will.

To start off lets get the introductions out of the way. My name is Athena Reed. I'm 25 years old. Some people consider me to be tall; well if you consider six feet to be tall for a woman then I am. But I love it. it can be hard at times finding clothes but you get over it and just spend that little extra to look good. Well back to the story.

It all started a little over two years ago. I had to move in with my best friend Linda who I call Lin sometimes for about a month. The reason for that you will find out later. I was finally able to move out and get my own place.

TWO YEARS AGO:

**Ring Ring Ring**

"Who could be calling at this time of night?" I thought. "I don't even know why I am asking that crazy question. Only one person would not care what time they called me."

"Hello Linda"

"How did you know it was me? I know you don't have your caller I.D. set up yet." Linda asked

"If you must know I am psychic. When someone calls I just know who it is. Or it could be that you would be the only person I know that would call me at midnight and not think twice."

"Okay so what were you doing when I called. Have you finished unpacking?

"Lin I know that is not why you called. Lets cut the small talk I was finally getting in the bed. I can barely keep my eyes open." I said

"Aren't you a little cranky. As I remember I was there with you up until an hour ago helping you unpack." Linda said giggling.

"I'm sorry and thank you for all your help. You are the best friend a girl can have." I said sarcastically.

I really was grateful for all that Linda had done for me especially this past month. So I was going to hold my cranky mood at bay.

"Ha Ha Ha, now that the comedy show is over I can tell you why I am calling. Do you remember my friend David who owes me a favor for watching his demon dog?

"How can I forget. That evil dog tried to bite me twice."

"And you remember how much I love wrestling right."

"How can I forget thats all you talk about."

" Well watching that dog finally paid off. David called me and said he got you and I tickets that the next show at the arena." Linda said excited

"That sounds like fun to me."

"Well that's not the only thing. He is going to get us backstage passes to the meet and greet that the wrestlers do before the event. The seats are not that great but with the way the arena is designed it shouldn't matter" Linda said

So what that means is wall to wall wrestlers at a meet and greet. I think I can work with that even though I haven't watch wrestling in a while.

I knew all the main wrestlers and how could I pass up the chance to be around so many good looking men. That would actually be taller than me. I can't pass that up.

"Okay Linda it was a hard decision but I will go with you. Just one thing though?"

"Anything just say it."

"Just don't go crazy when we see the wrestlers and make the both of us look crazy."

"I promise I won't go crazy scouts honor!" Linda said loudly

"Ah Linda … you were never a scout"

"Well I have brought cookies from my next door neighbors daughter and she is a girl scout." Linda said

I couldn't help but laugh.

"You do know that does not make you a girl scout. Just because you buy them it doesn't make you a girl scout. So what time does the event start and when is it?"

"Well it is this Friday and it starts at 7p.m. But we have to get there at 4:30 so we can get the backstage passes from David. He will let us in a little earlier before everyone else so we can get a first glance of the wrestlers." Linda said

"Okay I was planning to take Friday off from work so I could put the finishing touches on to the apartment. But why is the event on a Friday. I thought it was usually on Monday nights." I said.

"They usually are on Monday but sometimes they have special events without the cameras around so the matches get crazy. From what I read on the website that is how they choose the championship matches. That is also why I can't wait." Linda said.

"Alright Linda I am going to go to bed now I can barely keep my eyes open and I have to go to work tomorrow. The event is in three day and I know if I let you, you will talk me to death about Friday. I will call you Friday morning and not before then. Goodnight Linda." I said

I hung up the phone and went to sleep.


	2. First Meeting

DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the character mentioned in this story. I do not know them personally or pretend to know them personally. This is just a story. Fiction not real. I am only a fan writing a fictional, non- real story about these characters. Again, I do not own any of the WWE characters/ wrestlers/ owners or anyone affiliated with WWE. This is a fictional story. Please enjoy!

Three Days Later:

The three days are up and I guess it is time to take Linda off of her three day time out. Let me give her a call.

"Hey Linda. Did you receive the tickets from David yet?"

"My goodness Athena I thought you were never going to call me. I am so excited and nervous. I have no idea as to what I should wear tonight. Should I wear a wrestling t-shirt or should I wear something like a dress."

I couldn't help but laugh at her.

"Are you laughing at me Athena, cause I am going crazy over here. Can you please come over and help me."

Fine I will be over in about a twenty minutes. I just want to finish my bagel."

"Thanks Athena and please hurry over!"

Thirty minutes later:

Before I had a chance to knock on Linda's door it swung open.

"What took you so long" Linda said in a panic

"It has only been about thirty minutes and how did you know I was about to knock on the door?"

"You told me that you were going to be over here in twenty minutes and I saw you out of my window walking down the street."

Linda and I only lived three blocks apart. So if I needed to make it to her apartment in a hurry I could. But I honestly didn't think this was an emergency.

"So where are the clothes you are planning to wear? Because I don't think you should wear that purple bathrobe. It doesn't go with you eyes." I said with a smirk.

"Ha ha. Well I want to be comfortable because we will be there for a while." Linda said.

"Then it is settled you're going to wear a pair of jeans and a t-shirt. Besides you are going to want to try and get your t-shirt signed."

"Man, I completely forgot about wanting to get me shirt signed by the wrestlers. I feel bad about making you come over here when you didn't need to." Linda said

"That's alright. I am going to get going so I can get myself ready. So come over to the apartment around three. So we can head over to the arena. I'll drive my car."

Once I got back to my apartment I took a sigh of relief that I didn't have to help Linda figure out what to wear anymore. Then I realized, what was I going to wear. I began to look through my closet and came up with an outfit. There we go. A fitted pair of blue jeans and my favorite black three quarter sleeve shirt, with my black ballet flats.

"Perfect now that is done I can check my emails, take a quick nap and take a nice relaxing shower.

Two hours later:

Man that shower felt so good. Now I have time to have a snack and get dressed.

Ring Ring Ring

"Hello?"

"Hey Athena I am downstairs buzz me into your building." Linda said

Seconds later there was a knock at the door and I knew it was Linda so I opened the door.

"Why didn't you answer the buzzer when I was downstairs?

"Well hello to you to. As you can see by me being in a bathrobe I have just gotten out of the shower and I didn't hear the buzzer.

"I will be right back I am going to go get dressed and style my hair."

Twenty minute later:

"Wow Athena that is a cute top. And what kind of perfume are you wearing it smells like flowers or something." Linda said

"Well actually it is a Jasmine oil and this is an old top. So lets get going before the crowds line up." I said

There weren't many cars in the parking lot of the arena. So I had my choice of parking spaces.

"Oh there is a parking space near the huge buses. I bet that is where some of the wrestlers rode to the arena in." Linda said

"Have you spoken to David about getting the tickets?"

"I talked to him before I arrived at your house. He told me to call him when I get to the arena so I will call him now."

"Is that David walking toward us?" I asked

"Oh, that is him but I didn't even call him yet." Linda said

"Hi Linda I saw you when I was putting the barriers out for the meet and greet with the wrestlers" David said

"Well I have to get back to work there is still a lot to do. Here is your tickets and your backstage passes. I hope the passes make up for the bad seats and watching my dog that week. I have to go I will talk to you later." David said

"I am really starting to get excited now that we are really here and have the tickets and the passes." I said

"Come on Athena and lets go in so I can see the wrestlers and I have to use the bathroom." Linda said.

While waiting for Linda to come out of the bathroom my cell phone rang. I looked down at my phone and recognized the number that came up.

"Why is he calling me?" I thought.

I was tempted not to answer my phone but it may be serious. But from Michael I doubted it was serious.

" Yes Michael!"

"Hi Athena, how have you been? I really miss you."

"I am moving on with my life and having a good time doing it. How about you!?"

Two men walk by laughing and talking loudly.

"Who is that Athena? Are you out with someone?"

"I am out with someone and it is known of your business who."

"I want to take you out to dinner."

I know it seems pretty harsh the way I am talking to him, but Michael deserves it and much more. Michael was my fiancé. We dated for about two years and were engaged for three months. I thought we had a good relationship. I moved in with Michael when we got engaged. He had a well paying job as a computer specialist for a software company. But when he wasn't at work he was out with his dead beat friends. At least that is what I thought. I only met one of his friends and that was because we just happen to run into him when we were out shopping one day. One day as normal Michael was going to be working late so I decided to surprise him and bring him some dinner. When I arrived at his job the least I could say was that he was surprised to see me. I walked into his office and I saw Michael and his secretary on top of his desk not getting too much work done of the computer kind. So I decided to be the good person that I am and let the two of them share the dinner I brought . All over the top of their heads and it felt good. After that night I moved in with Linda and called off my engagement and pawned my two quart diamond and platinum ring and I received a nice amount of money for it. So that is why I feel that he deserves the way I am talking to him and I bet you think so to after finding out what he did.

"Michael we are no longer together and we will never be together again so lose my number and just forget about me." I said.

"Athena I can never let you go. I love you and I made a mistake. Please forgive me and remember I will never stop loving you.

"Good bye and have a nice life, I know I will."

I hung up the phone and saw Linda walking towards me.

"Who were you talking to?" Linda asked.

"Michael called and he asked me if I would go out to dinner with him."

"What did you say?"

"I told him to have a good life. Listen lets not talk about him lets just have a good time and get to the wrestlers."

"So where do we go?" I asked

"There is a sign saying meet and greet on that black curtain." Linda said.

'"Guess we found it." I said

When we walked through the curtain it wasn't exactly the land of good looking men. To the right of the eggshell colored walls of the room you could see four long tables lined up with black steel chairs and a black curtain served as the backdrop. There were reserved signs on the table with the names of the wrestlers that would be signing their autographs for the fans. On the other side of the room there was a table with a register on top and red ropes to the left that said line starts here. You could tell that was where the merchandise was to be sold. To the right of the table were cardboard cutouts were set up of many of the wrestlers so fans could take pictures with them. I guess that made since. There would probably be over two hundred fans coming for the meet and greet and everyone wouldn't be able to take pictures with the wrestlers. It was 4:30 and I could see a huge bus pull up to the arena through the curtain.

"Linda look , the wrestlers have arrived."

"They are! I am so nervous. How do I look? Do I have something in my teeth?" Linda said.

"You look fine. And no you have nothing in you teeth except a piece of broccoli."

"What are you talking about. Where? Where?" Linda said frantically

"It was just a joke, you need to calm down." I said.

"I can't believe you would joke with me like that at a time like this Athena."

While I apologized to Linda fans were lining up outside by the tour bus to catch a glimpse and try to get an autograph. When the wheels came to a screeching halt the fans went wild.

"Do you hear that Athena they will be in here at any second."

"I know I am really starting to get excited."

A man wearing tan khaki pants and a button down green shirt approached Linda and I.

"Hello ladies I am glad that you were still able to make it with such short notice. My name is Kevin and I am coordinating the next issue of Raw magazine. The monthly wrestling magazine for the fans. What you are going to be doing is interviewing two of the current superstars and a new comer. The new comer you will interview has his first debut match in one month.

"Excuse me, but…" I said

This Kevin guy would not let me get a word in at all. The last time I interviewed anyone was in highschool when I interviewed the lunch lady about the weird looking meat loaf.

"Ladies can you give me one minute my cell phone is vibrating." Kevin said

"Linda this guy really thinks that we are here to interview the wrestlers" I said.

Kevin began to walk back towards Linda and I.

"Listen ladies I am truly sorry for the confusion but I thought you were the reporters who were suppose to make it today. You must think I am crazy."

"That is alright it was just a mistake. Anyone could have made it." I said.

"Well I am still in a bind. That was the reporter that I thought you were saying they would not make it. I have no one to interview the wrestlers." Kevin said

Out of the corner of my eye I could see the wheels in Linda's head turning.

"Excuse me Kevin but I have an idea" Linda said

"What if you just have the article done from a fans point of view. I mean Athena has experience writing for a newspaper and right now it seems that you really have no choice." Linda said.

I could not believe what I was hearing. Linda had just volunteered me to write an article for Raw magazine.

"What are you doing Linda" I whispered

"I am getting us up close and personal."

"It seems that I have no other choice. And this will be a perfect solution at such short notice."

"You will be interviewing the wrestlers in the room through the double doors on the right. The tag team of Road Dogg and Billy Gunn and John Cena will meet you will meet you in the room. I warn you there is not much time for the interviews. For the tag teams you have about fifteen minutes if you are lucky and with John you have about twenty minutes. The tag team will be in, in about five minutes." Kevin said

When we walked in the room it seemed that the theme of eggshell colored walls continued. With four chairs set up for the interview. Linda I knew who the tag team champs were but I haven't heard about John Cena.

"Who's John Cena?"

"He mostly wrestles at the house shows. The shows where they usually put there undeveloped wrestlers in. He made an appearance about two weeks go. He is alright but I prefer Matt and Jeff Hardy myself." Linda said.

There was a knock at the door and Kevin walk into the room with the Road Dogg and Billy Gunn behind him. They were both wearing black track pants and t-shirts with the sleeves cut off the read DX on the front. Both Linda and I stared in silence. I could not believe how much more handsome in person Billy Gunn. And you can tell he knew he was.

"I would like to introduce you to the people that will be doing your interview. Kevin said.

I realized that Kevin never caught our names because he was talking so much and wouldn't let us get a word in. So I decided to jump in.

"Hello gentlemen my name is Athena Reed and this is my partner Linda Scott. We are going to be doing a fans perspective on the two of you. So it can go almost anyway you would like." I said

I looked over at Linda and she was still standing there with a huge grin on her face. I knew she was star struck since Billy Gunn was one of the many wrestlers she had a crush on and also dreamt about. I could see that I was going to be in this alone and time was running out for the interview. I turned to the direction of the chairs and they walked over to sit down. When I began to head toward the chairs I noticed Linda was still standing in the same place with the grin on her face. I realized I didn't have enough time to drag her over and get her to loosen up. So I began the interview. I started with the standard questions they probably get all the time. Who did they look up to in the wrestling world? What are their future plans? What message would they like to send to their fans? I looked down at my watch and saw that I had one minute left, so I took full advantage.

"In thirty seconds or less Billy can you tell me how you got the nickname Mr. Ass." I asked.

"Well sweetheart that is easy…" Billy said.

Billy Gunn stood up and pulled down his track pants and flexed his ass muscle. He didn't have to say a word. That trick spoke for itself.

"That is how I got the name" Billy said

Now I was the one with the big grin on my face. I stood to thank them for the interview and shake their hands but instead they kissed me on the cheek and said "thank you darling." they did the same with Linda. Right before they walked out the door Linda finally pulled herself together enough to ask for a picture.

"After an interview like that how can we say no." Road Dogg said

We took two pictures and hugged the champs goodbye. Right before the door closed the Road Dogg said "see you ladies at ring side"

"I wish you would but we are sitting up in the rafters." I said.

"Don't worry about it darling you are taken care of. The two you will be sitting ringside. We will take care of it." Billy Gunn said.

Then they left the room. We could not believe what happened and what kind of luck we have. I can't believe I got a kiss from Mr. Ass." I said

Linda and I were just laughing and jumping around like two school girls.

"Wow Athena you were like a professional reporter. That article is going to come out great." Linda said

"That was a good interview if I do say so myself." I said.

"Linda can you tell me a little more about this John Cena guy."

"Well he is really good looking. And I believe that he has worked for other wrestling organizations. But I know for sure that he is a good looking man."

We heard a knock at the door and Kevin walked in looking pleased.

"Ladies I just talked to the guys and they told me the both of you did a really good job. Especially you Athena. They said they wouldn't mind having another interview with you. John is just finishing up some photos with fans so he should be here for the interview in about fives minutes."

Kevin walked out of the room and closed the door behind him.

"This is so much fun Linda."

"I know we thought were coming to just see the show and maybe see a wrestler up close just passing by but now we are interviewing them." Linda said

"I have to admit Linda you did good, really good this time." I said

There was a knock at the door and a man said "Excuse me, I hope I am not interrupting but I am here for my interview."

I will never forget the first time I heard that voice. The man that spoke had a deep and sexy voice with a slight accent. It was definitely east coast. I believe maybe from Boston. By me being from New York everyone that was not from there had an accent to me. But some people may think that I have one.

He stepped into the room and I was pleasantly surprised. He was the most attractive man I had ever seen. He stood at about six feet one inch. The most beautiful piercing blue eyes I have ever seen, with dark blonde to brown hair cut very short almost military style. And his body was amazing. He had very well defined muscles. He looked as if he was sculptured out of marble. He was wearing a pair of denim shorts and a baseball jersey with a baseball cap. He looked to be his mid twenties. I was taken aback by him. I had to catch myself before I started to look the way Linda did just a few minutes ago.

"Hello, my name is Athena , how are you doing Mr. Cena."

My goodness I sound so old calling him Mr. Cena.

"I am fine Mrs. …"

"Reed. And it is Miss not Mrs."

"That is good to know for the future but we do not have to be so formal. Call me John."

"Okay John you can call me Athena and this is Linda." I said.

John shaked Linda hand and said his hello's. When John started to walk towards me I almost took a step back because he seemed larger than life. He took my hand into his and held it longer than he needed to. He looked into my eyes and said "Nice to meet you Athena I hope this interview does not disappoint you."

I could feel my face begin to heat up just at the touch of him and the sound of his voice. He was still holding onto my hand and I looked over at Linda and she had a huge grin on her face. But this time she wasn't frozen, she just looked entertained.

"Okay let's get started with the interview." I said

"So, John what made you decide that wrestling would be the perfect choice for you as a career? I asked

"Well actually wrestling was not my first choice. I wanted to play football professionally but I got injured during a practice and that was the end of that dream." John said.

"That sounds tragic." I said.

"It could be for some people but if it never happened I would never be sitting here with you." John said

Right after he said that he continued to stare into my eyes and I did the same thing to him. With the way things are going I forgot Linda was even in the room.

"Umm… Linda do you have any questions for John?" I asked.

"It seems that you have this interview under control." Linda said grinning.

" Okay, so John how long have you been wrestling?"

"It has been almost eight years for me."

"But, you have only been seen recently on the live events?

"That is true but I have been in a training facilities for the past year. And before that I wrestled for the wrestling organization OVW. That is where I really got my start." John said.

"What was your wrestling name?" I asked.

"My name was the Prototype. My character was supposed to be the perfect male specimen." John said.

"Which of your wrestling personalities do you think is more like yourself. Do you feel that the John Cena personality or the prototype is more like you?"

"I will differently say that I am nothing like the prototype character. I mean I am proud of my body but I am not the type of person to brag. I have to say that I am more like my John Cena character now." John said

"John can you describe your current ring personality for the fans?"

"My ring personality is that of a white man that loves hip hop. Which is actually true for myself in day to day life. I love the culture, but I do not plan to be anything that I am not."

"Where do you see yourself within the next two years as a wrestlers."

"I see myself as the heavyweight champion."

"John, it seems that our time is practically up. So I will ask you one last question. Is there anything you would like to say to the young fans of wrestling?"

"Yes there is. Regardless of what anyone tells you, you can do anything you put your mind to. Work hard and stay in school. Anything is possible. Word life!" John said

I got out of my seat and walked over to Linda.

"It seems that the interview went well. But I have to run to the bathroom. I will wait until he leaves." I whispered

"Thank you ladies this was a great interview."

John got up and shook Linda's hand and then he came to me. He smelt so good. And he had the bluest eyes I have ever seen and a grin that just grabbed you.

"Thank you Athena, I really enjoyed the interview."

Again he held my hand longer than he needed to but I was not about to complain. This was the most excitement I have had in awhile. I couldn't stop smiling.

"You're welcome John and good luck on your match tonight."

John had left the room and I couldn't get the smile off my face. It was nice having a guy flirt with me. It has been a while and it is even better that the guy is gorgeous.

"Hey Linda can you hold my bag I have to run to the bathroom?

"Okay but hurry up Athena I want to try and get some more pictures and autographs before we have to make our way to our new front row seats." Linda yelled.

After I walked out of the room to find the bathroom John came walking back into the room where the interview was just held.

"Sorry to burst back in here but I left my hat."

"Here it is on the table." Linda said

"I wanted to know if you could help me with something?" John asked.

'What do you need?"

"I want to give Athena a call the next time I am in town and I can't do that with out her number."

"Say no more, I just have to get her number out of my cell phone. I can never remember her number." Linda said


	3. Ring Side

_DISCLAIMER:__I do not own any of the character mentioned in this story. I do not know them personally or pretend to know them personally. This is just a story. Fiction not real. I am only a fan writing a fictional, non- real story about these characters. Again, I do not own any of the WWE characters/ wrestlers/ owners or anyone affiliated with WWE. This is a fictional story. Please enjoy!_

After getting out of the bathroom I could not remember which curtain I came out of. There was now five more black curtains up since Linda and I first came into the backstage area.

"Hmm I'll just call Linda so she can stick her head out of the curtain." I thought.

As so as I grabbed my cell phone to call Linda my phone rang.

"Hello"

"Athena it's me Michael… don't hang up, please."

"What do you want Michael, I told you to stop calling me."

"I know Athena, but I need to talk to you."

"Michael I am giving you thirty seconds and if you don't say what you have to say I'm hanging up."

"I love and I need you in my life. Athena I'll never stop trying to win you back. The mistake I made was inexcusable."

"Five seconds" I said.

"Please forgive me."

"Time's up. Good bye and lose my number." I said hanging up my phone. Just then felt someone tapping on my shoulder.

"What took you so long? I just ran into Kevin the magazine editor and he said that he wants the two of us to meet with him to right after the show. Which can only mean one thing."

"What's that?"

"We have to go backstage with all the wrestlers again. As if this day couldn't get any better."

"Today has been a fun I'm glad I decided to come. I haven't seen this many good looking men in forever. Lets head to our seats I don't want to miss a thing."

"Oh, before I forget Kevin gave me two reporters passes so we don't have any trouble getting back stage again." Linda said.

Linda pulled the small book bag she had on her back off and began to pull out two long strings. At the end of them were to plastic cover passes that read WWE reporters pass with our names and the current date. I couldn't believe it. It was just so much that was happening in one day. So I did what any normal person would do. I pinch Linda.

"Ouch what was that for?" Linda yelled rubbing her arm.

"I was just trying to make sure I wasn't dreaming." I said

"Your suppose to pinch yourself not someone else." Linda said still rubbing her arm.

We began to make our way to the seats. As we walked I saw an usher and decided to see if Billy Gunn and the Road Dogg made good on their promise of ring side seats.

"Excuse me. I just finish an interview with the tag team of the new age outlaws and they told us that they were going to have our seats moved up ring side." I said.

The usher rolled his eyes and pulled out his walkie talkie and mumbled a few words into it. Someone on the other end responded saying "What are their names?" Instead of waiting for the usher to repeat what Linda and I just heard I said our name before he could ask. I heard the voice say they are fine take them to the front row on the left side of the ring.

"Right this way ladies" The usher said

Linda and I were trying not to squeal as we were being walked to our seats closer to the ring.

"Thank you for your help" Linda said to the usher

We had about twenty minutes before the show was scheduled to start. I looked over at Linda and she had the biggest smile I have ever seen on her face. I decided to just seat and take it all in. My night seemed as if it could not get any better. An announcement came over the loudspeaker. "Please begin to find your way to your seats the show will begin shortly."

About ten minutes later the arena was filled with people. Some fans were chanting the names of their favorite wrestlers while other just seemed to scream out of pure excitement. Looking around at the crowd you could really see how diverse the fans really are. You had people of all races and ages there. There were three guys about four rows back from us that if I was still in high school they would be considered the gothic guys. Next to us we're a group of guys that could be categorized as the jocks and next to them the nerds and on the other side of the ring I could see an entire family.

"Wow Linda I didn't realize how different the wrestling fans can look."

"Oh yeah, men, women and children. Thats part of why I love it."

While I was continuing to do my mental survey of what the different fans looked like the lights began to go dim in the arena. The crowd went wild. It was like nothing I have ever heard. As loud as it was I am surprised that I can still hear. Then an announcer stepped into the ring. He began to read off someone's career list of wins and greatest matches. Then you would hear what sounded like royal theme music and the announcer said "Introducing half of our announcing pair Jerry The King Lawler." The crowd went wild again as he walked his way down the ramp waving to fans and giving a few a high five. He made his way over to the announce table. Then the ring announcer began to introduce another announcer. "Here is the second half of our announcing duo. You all know him as the good old boy with the cow boy hats. Good Old J.R." The crowd went wild again chanting "J.R., J.R., J.R.,J.R.," I found myself as well as Linda getting caught up in the excitement and chanting "J.R" .

As Good Old J.R. made it to his seats you could see the lights in the arena were getting lower and lower until it was complete darkness. Then out of nowhere we heard a huge bang and music came on. The pyro was like nothing I had ever seen. You would think it was the fourth of July in the building. The crowd went mad again. I thought to myself that if I didn't go deaf before I certainly was now. Linda was trying to say something to me but I couldn't hear a word she was saying so I just grinned and nodded my head yes. I could have just agreed to give her my first born child; I don't know. Most likely she was saying something about how exciting this was. About five minute after the fireworks began a wrestler theme music came on. It wasn't a wrestler I knew. I have never heard of him. His match was probably what Linda would call a filler match. Then another wrestler came out. I think he was a local guy. When it was announced where he was from, the guy got a few cheers but nothing major. His match began and it was over. The local guy didn't have a chance. He had to be helped out of the ring.

"I think his ego is a little bruised" I said to Linda. And she started laughing. Then his music came on. It had sort of a hip hop vibe to it. And I felt my heart beat quicker. I saw some pyro and he appeared at the top of the ramp, John Cena. He looked larger than life. As he walked down the ramp he was giving high fives to the fans. Grabbing at the chain he wore around his neck. He finish coming down the ramp and walked around the ring on the side we were on still giving fans high fives. When he got in front of Linda and I, he pulled off his shirt threw it into the crowd behind us and raised his arms in the arm. It was one of the most amazing sights I have ever seen up close. I knew that he had to have a well cared for body under his clothes but he looked like something sculpted out of marble. His body was perfection, pure perfection.

"Linda look at how good he looks."

"I know, and he keeps looking at you Athena. And I think you're drooling."

"Very funny, and he is not looking at me. He is looking at everyone, not just me."

"If you say so." Linda said

John got into the ring and you could tell he was having a great time. Then we heard more theme music come on and a local wrestler came out of the curtains.

"This is going to be a short match." Linda said.

"Why do you say that?

"Because the other wrestler is an up and comer and they never win against the wrestler."

While Linda and I was talking the match ended and John Cena was announced as a the winner. John rolled out of the ring and began giving the fans high fives. He posed for three pictures and made his exit to the back. There were about five more matches including a Divas match with Lita and Trish and it was over. It was so exciting. The arena went wild.

"Athena it is time that we go meet Kevin. And you know what that means we have to go to the back with the wrestlers." Linda said bouncing up and down.

As we were getting ready to begin making our way to the back area the usher from earlier came.

"Excuse me ladies but I was sent to bring the both of you to meet Mr. King." The usher said.

"Who is Mr. King?" I asked.

"I don't know but he said that he spoke with you earlier"

"Oh that must be Kevin the Magazine editor." Linda said

"That makes sense." I said

As we were walking back stage we ran into the new age outlaws.

"Hey ladies how did you enjoy the show?" The Road Dogg said

"It was amazing we had a great time. Thanks for the seat upgrade we really enjoyed it." I said

"Yeah thanks the seats were great." Linda said

I was so surprised that Linda was able to talk. And she seemed to be containing her excitement now.

"I am glad you ladies had a great time. Next time we are doing another show in town just email or call us and let us know if you want to come to the show." Billy Gunn said.

Linda and I both received hugs and kisses on the cheeks from both guys. Linda received Road Dogg's email address in order to let them know when we may want to receive tickets to the next event. But if I know Linda she will be emailing the Road Dogg before the next event.

"Again thank you guys so much for the great seats. You really made our day." I said.

We continued to walk.

"We are getting close." The usher said. "His office is right around the next corner."

As we turned the corner I ran into what felt like a hard wall and fell hard on my behind.

"Oche what was that." I said.

I looked up and I saw those beautiful deep blue eyes. And an outreached hand.

"I am so sorry. I wasn't paying attention to where I was going. Let me help you up. Are you alright?" John asked.

"I am fine it was my mistake I wasn't looking where I was I going." I said.

As he was helping me u I grabbed onto his arms giving them a slight squeeze, for support of course.

"Thank you for helping me up.

"No problem."

I could see out of the corner of my eye Linda with a huge grin on her face enjoying the show.

"Congratulations on winning your match."

"Thank you. Well my dream of becoming a champion is just beginning and it is going to take a lot of work."

"Well you seems willing to do that. Again thank you for the interview John. You have a good night." I said

"You as well, Athena"

"What in the world?" Linda said laughing as we walked away "The way the two of you flirt and look at each other."

"Whatever Linda, it is not like I am going to see him again."

We walked into a room that read WWE editor. When we walked in I was expecting to see a desk and a few chairs. What I saw was the rap up of a photo shoot for the magazine.

"Hey ladies I hope you didn't have trouble getting up here?" Kevin said

"We made it here alright, one of the ushers escorted the two of us."

"Great. It is late and I know it has been a long day for the two of you so I will get right to the point. You have two pages in the magazine that your interviews will appear on. For the John Cena interview you have about a half of page and for the tag team you have a full page. I know it is soon but what ideas do you have for the interviews?"

"Well I was thinking for the tag team we should integrate the match from tonight and the interview. Almost like it is the two of them telling what it feels like getting ready for a match and the actual match. For John Cena it will be more of getting to know who he is. The fans are not too familiar with him so that is what this article will be." I said.

"Excellent, to be honest with you I was not really sure what you would come up with but I am pleasantly surprised. The magazine is going to press in two weeks. So I will need to have a first draft for both articles in three days. You can email it to me and then you can email me the final copy by the end of next week."

Kevin passed me his business card with his number and email address.

"Here is my information if you have any questions or concerns just email or call me. Don't hesitate" Kevin said.

Linda and I shock Kevin's hand and proceeded to leave arena.

"This has been the best night and on top of it you have found a new career." Linda said.

"It has been a good night but who says I have a new career?"

"Well you have been saying for over a year how you are tired of your job and you are ready for a change. And this is definitely a change."

"Two articles does not make it a career. And the only thing I am ready for is my bed."

The next morning since it was Saturday I decided I needed to do my annual pampering routine. So when I got up at eleven I drew myself a bubble bath with candles, fruit and a note pad to start on the articles. After about an hour of writing, eating and soaking in the bubble bath I decided I was beginning to look like a prune so it was time for me to get out. Next it was time to do my nails. Nothing fancy just the usual clear coat to give my nails a natural shine. About three hours had passed since I woke up and now I planned to just relax and finish the two articles. I was done with the John Cena article and I was halfway through with the other. When the phone rang.


	4. Tulips

**_DISCLAIMER:_****_I do not own any of the character mentioned in this story. I do not know them personally or pretend to know them personally. This is just a story. Fiction not real. I am only a fan writing a fictional, non- real story about these characters. Again, I do not own any of the WWE characters/ wrestlers/ owners or anyone affiliated with WWE. This is a fictional story. Please enjoy!_**

"Hello?" I asked

"Hi is this Athena?" A male voiced asked

"Yes it is, who's speaking?"

"This is John from the interview yesterday."

" Ha ha ha, David did Linda put you up to this?" I asked

"Uh sorry I don't know David but what I do know is that I would like to take you out to dinner. Unless you were hoping for David to call and ask you out." John said.

I had to stop and think for a minute. If this was really John Cena, then how did he get my phone number. So I did what any self respecting woman would do. I asked him.

"If this is the John Cena, how did you get my phone number?" I asked

"After the interview was done and I left the room I forgot my hat so when I returned for it you had just left the room."

"That still doesn't explain how you got my number." I asked

"Your friend gave it to me when I asked. I hope that isn't a problem."

I began to realize it was him from the slit accent he had. I started to get butterflies in my stomach as I recalled what he looked liked and smelled like.

"That wouldn't surprise me any, Linda giving you my number. But why did you want to call me?" I asked

"Before all the wrestlers moved to the next location we do a lot more interviews and we go to meet with fans of the wwe who are in hospitals and things like that. I have done everything I was scheduled to do so I wanted to ask you if you wanted to go out and grab a bite to eat?" John said

"Alright I will go out with you, but on one condition."

"Okay, name it."

"You make sure you bring those baby blues along with you."

He didn't say anything for a minute and I felt like such a dork for saying that. I assumed he was wondering what I was talking about. Then he responded.

"Only if you bring that smile.

Before getting off the phone I gave John my address. After that I began running around the house like a mad woman. It was 2:30 and I had about an hour and a half before I would be meeting John. First and foremost I had to figure out what I was going to wear. Of course when you are running around trying to find something to wear it seems you have no clothes at all. I couldn't decide whether I wanted to be dressy or casual. So I decided to combine the two. I wore a pair of dark denim jeans and a peach flowy top that showed a little cleavage along with peach sandals. So it wasn't too dressy and it wasn't to dress down. I was wondering where I was going to be going.

I heard my phone ringing and it was John.

"Athena it's John, you never told me your apartment so I am calling you from down stairs. "

"I will be right down."

Before leaving out of my apartment I gave myself a quick glance. Nothing in my teeth, no toilet paper stuck to my shoes, and hair in place. I applied a little more tinted lip gloss and looked at the results. "Perfect." Now let me just pop a mint into my mouth just to make sure my breath is extra fresh. I was so nervous while riding in the elevator down stairs.

"What if he sees me and wonders why he asked me out."

When I came through the door he was standing in front of his range rover. When I caught his attention he smiled and walked towards me carrying a red tulip.

"You look great. This is for you." Handing me the flower.

"It's beautiful, Thank you." I said giving John a hug

Athena, I am glad you are dressed in jeans. I wanted to take you out to a carnival. The only thing is that it will be about an hour ride to get there. If you want we can go somewhere else?"

"No that sounds great, just as long as you win me a stuffed animal." I said

"I will try my best but that doesn't mean you don't have to win a prize for me." John said

"That's funny I will probably win you a key chain, I'm terrible at carnival games and I hear they are set up so you can't win."

"I guess that means you will just have to try harder to win me a prize." John said

During the ride to the carnival I really got to know John much better. I got to know about the hard times he had before finding wrestling. How he was even homeless at one point in California. Once at the carnival I was not really interested in the rides. I just wanted to talk to him more and more. We played a few games which as predicted I was horrible at but the funny thing was John was not much better.

"How about we go to the haunted house."

"I don't think that's a good idea. I scare very easily." I said.

"Don't worry, I am here with you." At that moment John took my hand into his. I could have melted on the spot. He looked me in the eyes and asked if I was ready. At that point I would have probably agreed to anything he would have said. After being scared out of my mind we took a ferris wheel ride. During the ride we just sat in silence taking in the view; of the carnival, the setting sun and each other.

After spending three hours more going from ride to ride and eating junk food I was worn out and having the time of my life. It was almost 11:30.

"Well it will be midnight soon and I may turn into a pumpkin." I said

" I like pumpkin pie" John said

I couldn't help but laugh. It was one of the cheesiest and sweetest things I had ever heard. We left the carnival and arrived at my doorstep a little before 1a.m.

"I got you home and you didn't turn into a pumpkin so I feel that means it was a good date."

"Thank you John I had a very good time tonight." I said holding his hand.

When John leaned in to give me a kiss on the cheek I turned my head when I thought I heard something in the bushes and wound up receiving the kiss on my lips. I was a pleasant accident.

"Um … good night John" I turned and began to walk through my front door.

"Good night Athena, I had a good time."

When I entered into my apartment I felt like I was floating on air. I walked over to my answering machine and saw four messages. I knew they were all from Linda wanting to know how the date went. I listened to them anyway.

BEEP: message one 9:15 p.m. "Hey Athena where are you? Did John ever call you? If you are out with him right now I want all the details."

BEEP: message two 9:30 p.m. " You aren't home yet Athena, man you must be having some time with John. I hope you are behaving yourself. Call me when you get home. I am making sure to stay awake to get all the details"

BEEP: message three 10:05 p.m. " Hello Athena it's me Michael; why aren't you picking up your phone. Athena you better not be out with another guy. You belong with ME! Just pick up the phone and I will prove it to you. I miss you and I love you. I know I can make you love me again."

BEEP: message four 11:58 p.m. "So you are still not home. This is not behavior befitting someone that was almost my wife. I understand you may still be mad about the whole secretary thing. But I promise you that was in the past. And I forgive you for going out with another man tonight. Maybe I should come over and show you how sorry I am."

I was starting to get scared and very nervous about the messages Michael left on my answer machine. He sound drunk and desperate. That can be a very dangerous combination. I wonder if what I heard in the bushes was Michael. I doubt it. He was probably drunk dialing and fell asleep right after. I gave Linda a call and told her about my night. I decided to leave out the messages Michael left me. I hurried off the phone because I was exhausted and laid in bed and just relived the night until I was asleep.

One week later…

"Oh man I have been so on edge lately. I don't know what it is." I said to Linda

"You did say work has been stressful lately." Linda said

"Maybe that is what it is."

"So have you heard from John? From what you said it sound like the two of you had a great time."

"We did have a great time and no I haven't heard from him."

"He sure looked good last night wrestling on Raw. But I am sure you will hear from him soon. And if you don't it is his loss."

"Thanks Linda but I doubt it is really his loss, he probably has female fans throwing themselves at him all the time."

"By the way how did your articles for RAW magazine turn out?" Linda asked.

"The articles turned out very well. They will be appearing in the magazine next week. So you better get a copy." I said

Linda and I headed back to my apartment to watch a DVD. After getting off the elevator we found a box laying in front of my apartment door.

"What's that?"

"That has to be from John, in less there is another gorgeous man you have not told me about, and if you do you better start talking" Linda said

I picked up the rectangle shape box and pulled off the top and saw a dozen beautiful pink and red tulips. There was a card attached that said:

_**Athena,**_

_**I still think about the time spent together**_

_**and hope to see you again soon.**_

_**-John**_

Later that night Linda had just went home and I was left to my thoughts and flowers. Then I heard my phone .

Ring Ring Ring

"Hello"

No answer just dead air.

"Hello"

I hung up the phone when I didn't receive an answer.

Ring Ring Ring

I picked up the phone again

"Hello"

Again no answer and dead air.

I slammed the phone down this time.

Ring Ring Ring

This time I was going to give whoever was calling me a piece of my mind.

"Who the hell are you and why are you playing games on my phone."

"Athena is everything okay." A male voice said

I recognize the voice as soon as I heard it. It was John.

"I am so sorry John I didn't know it was you. I just received two phone calls before you and the person didn't say anything. It had me worked up a little."

"Don't worry you actually sound cute mad. I wanted to call and ask you if you got the flowers I sent you?"

"I did and they are beautiful. I have them in a vase on the nightstand next to my bed. Thank you" I said.

"Well those are some lucky flowers and your welcome."

"How have you been?" I asked

"I finally got a night to myself. I've been doing a lot of promotional work for the upcoming paper per view. And interview after interview. We also visited local hospitals as well as a couple house shows like the one I met you at. I'm just glad I got the chance to call you. I wanted to call you sooner but I figured at the times I have gotten back to my hotel room you were already asleep." John said

"That's alright I am glad to hear from you now. I was almost afraid you forgot about me."

"How could I forget about you. You still have to win me a stuffed animal."

Athena and John talked and laughed and shared things with each other they have never spoke aloud to anyone else.

"John the sun is coming up. I can't believe we have been on the phone for so long."

"I know what you mean, time just flew by. Athena…"

"Yes John?"

"I want to see you again, soon." John said softly in his husky voice.

I didn't know what to say. I had butterflies on top of butterflies in my stomach doing the cha cha cha. I hadn't had this feeling in a long time. I don't think I ever felt like this before.

"Athena…are you there, don't tell me you fell asleep on me."

"No I'm right here John. I want to see you also. I am just surprised. I have never had anyone seem so interested in what I had to say before and could make me laugh so much."

"Come see me. Our next show taping is not too far from where you live. Do you know where the Emerge arena is?"

"That is about forty-five minutes to an hour away from my home I can drive there though. You just have to make sure there is a ticket for Linda. If not I will never hear the end off it."

"That won't be a problem how does ring side sound." John said.

"It sounds like you will see me cheering you on in the front row. Just make sure if you get knocked outside the ropes you do it in front of me so I can wave to my mom. " I said laughing

We both laughed and talked for another hour before I finally could not hold out any longer and fell asleep.


	5. Speared

_DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the character mentioned in this story. I do not know them personally or pretend to know them personally. This is just a story. Fiction not real. I am only a fan writing a fictional, non- real story about these characters. Again, I do not own any of the WWE characters/ wrestlers/ owners or anyone affiliated with WWE. This is a fictional story. Please enjoy! ***Please Review***_

Linda came over to my apartment about an hour ago. We were getting ready for the wrestling event. Just talking about who we would love to see.

"Man, this is so much fun. We're in the front row yet again. I can't believe it. Make sure you tell Cena thanks." Linda said

"I prefer to call him John and yes I will tell him you loved the seats." I said

The show was better than it was the last time and now it was John's match. This would be the first time I have seen him in person since that night. Then it happened the lights changed and his theme music came on. Immediately Linda and I stood up and screamed as loud as we could. He came out from behind the curtain and the crowd went wild. Tonight he was going to be fighting Edge. I knew this was going to be a good match.

They started off trading hits back and forth. John ran the ropes and knocked Edge down hard with a forearm. Edge got up and trip John in the middle of the ring putting him in a sleeper hold. John was able to power out of it and gave Edge some hard shots to the mid-section. Edge thumbed John in the eye and pushed him into the corner. As John was trying to shake it off Edge came like a bullet from the other side of the ring and speared him hard. Edge went for a cover but John kicked out. With the chants of the crowd John was able to power back and knocked Edge out. John made his way to the top rope but was knocked off to the outside by Edge who pretended to be knocked out. As John got up he was speared hard into the barricade in front of me. This made me jump, all I wanted to do was check to see if he was alright. John struggled to get. Edge was gearing up for another spear when John sidestep and Edge ran right into the barricade. John grabbed him by the hair and threw him into the ring. John laid him in the center and geared up for the 5-knock shuffle. Everyone one in the crowd screamed "You Can't See Me!". Edge was pinned and the match was over.

During the match John took some pretty hard falls. It worried me even though I knew he was a professional. At that moment I realized… I was falling for him and I was falling hard. I couldn't have been happier for John. He came over and leaned into the crowd right in front of us. Linda and I did his signature saying along with the crowd, "You can't see me!" people were reaching over us just trying to grab at him. When the show was finished Linda and I was escorted to the locker room. On our way there we saw the Undertaker playing with his children, Kurt Angle having a photo session and just a few other wrestler horsing around. It seemed like a real family atmosphere.

"Right through these doors you will find Mr. Cena." Said the stage hand.

As we were entering the room Linda was stopped.

"Miss… excuse me, Mr. Cena wanted me to take you to meet the Hardy boys"

"What! Are you serious. I love the Hardy boys. See you Athena. And tell John I said thank you so much for helping me to meet my future husband Jeff Hardy."

Then Linda ran off dragging the stage hand behind her. Leaving me to myself. I entered the room and John wasn't there. So I sat down and waited for him. I walked around the room trying to amuse myself. I saw some cologne on the bench read what it was. Burberry London. "So that is the cologne he wears." I felt a wet body come up behind me and grabbed me. I jumped back and turned around to see John standing behind me. He was standing there in a pair of track pants and a towel hanging on his neck.

" I've missed you." John said giving me a soft kiss.

" I've missed you too. You were great tonight out there. I did get worried though when you were knocked off the top rope outside the ring and when you were speared into the barricade."

"That did hurt but we are taught how to fall and take a hit. So I will probably be sore in the morning."

John pulled me close and I melted in his arms. He was sculptured like a Greek statue. I couldn't help but smile while looking into his deep blue eyes. John leaned in and gave me a tender kiss that almost took my breath away.

"I like the way you decided to keep Linda busy. She is going to love you for that."

"Well, I wanted to spend a few minutes alone with you. I've been thinking about you alot."

"Oh really John. What have you been thinking?"

"I was thinking how rare it is to meet someone that enjoys what I do but also wanted to get to know me and not just the lights, camera and the action of my job. You are real and down to earth."

"Thank you " I said as I leaned in for a kiss.

This time the kiss was more forceful and passionate. My heart was racing. I didn't think I was falling for John, I knew I was. John put his arm around me and just lifted me up in the air and kissed me again. I thought I was floating.

"I hope it won't be almost a month until I see you again." I whispered into John's ear.

When John went to whisper in my ear there was a knock at the door and someone walked in. It was a woman with deep red hair, tattoos on her arm who had her back to us while closing the door.

"So John what are we doing later… Oh! I didn't realize you weren't alone" she said.

I knew exactly who the woman was. It was Lita. She was tall and beautiful. She also had fire in her eyes.

"I didn't know you had company. Well aren't you going to introduce us."

"Well I can introduce myself, my name is Athena. But you don't need any introductions you're Lita. I am a big fan of yours. I love that you are not just a pretty face but you can wrestle also. " I said.

While talking to Lita I sensed there was some tension in the air. What it was I didn't know. But I would find out.

"Actually Lita I am busy right now. I haven't seen Athena in a long while and I am going to spend as much time as I can with her." John said wrapping his arms around me.

"So what is this your girl…" Lita was trying to say.

Linda came running through the door and ran up to John and gave him a huge hug.

"Thank you so much for arranging for me to meet the Hardy Boys. They are my favorite wrestlers with all their high flying moves."

While Linda, Athena and John were talking Lita slipped out of the room and started to head back to the women's locker room.

"So Cena has a girlfriend now. Oh well this is the wrestling business and we are always on the road. A man can get lonely. Real lonely and when he does I'll be there for him." Lita thought with a smirk on her face.

After seeing John at the event he and I went for dinner at a local diner. The dinner was cut short because John was recognized by some fans that had seen the show earlier. I knew I probably wouldn't see John again for a while but it was good for his career to interact with the fans even outside of the ring. After leaving the diner Athena drove John to the airport and gave him a kiss goodbye.


	6. Pin Me

DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the character mentioned in this story. I do not know them personally or pretend to know them personally. This is just a story. Fiction not real. I am only a fan writing a fictional, non- real story about these characters. Again, I do not own any of the WWE characters/ wrestlers/ owners or anyone affiliated with WWE. This is a fictional story. Please enjoy!

A few days later John was in the ring waiting on Matt and Jeff Hardy to practice some moves for a handicap match he was going to be in. While running the ropes some approached the ring.

"Hey John can you practice a few moves with me in the ring? I want to be more well rounded." Lita said "Cause once I get him rolling around in the ring with me he won't be able to resist me." Lita thought with an innocent smile on her face.

"Okay, I'm waiting on Matt and Jeff anyway."

Lita and John began practicing some moves in the ring and they were enjoying themselves.

"Wow I am learning so much from you John. Now lets try some kick outs. I want to make sure when I kick out of a pin it looks convincing to the audience"

"Alright Lita I'll pin you first and you try to kick out."

Lita laid on her back and closed her eyes pretending she was knocked unconscious. She was waiting to feel John lay on top of her. Lita was thinking John would be face to face with her and she could make her move. Instead he laid his back on her and pulled her leg up.

"Why couldn't he pin me face down" Lita thought.

"Alright kick out" John said

Lita kicked out and John gave her a pat on the back.

"This is fun. Now I will pin you and try to see if I can keep you from kicking out." Lita said

John laid on his back and Lita crawled across his chest and placed her huge breast in his face. John began to wonder if Lita really wanted to practice or if she wanted to add another notch to her wrestling bedpost. John had heard she likes to have a good time with the other male wrestlers but he never wanted to feed into the gossip.

"Are you comfortable under there John."

"Listen Lita maybe you should practice with Matt or Jeff. Your wrestling is more of their style anyway."

"I already know that style of wrestling I want to learn another."

As John was moving to get up Lita laid completely on top of him and kissed him. John was taken completely off guard. John pushed Lita off him and she began to laugh.

"What's wrong with you. I'm trying to help you and you are too busy trying to add me to your long list of wrestling bed buddies. You know I am with Athena."

"What she won't know won't hurt her. Let's just have a good time tonight. We don't have a show tonight and I heard from someone about a bar not too far from the hotel. We can get a drink and take the party back to my room." Said touching John on the arm

"You don't seem to get the point so I will say it in a way you can understand. I don't want to sleep with a woman who has been passed around the locker room so much the new guys have to take a number so you don't over book."

John walked out of the ring pissed at what just happened with Lita.

"I can't believe her, that she would even try something like that. She knows I'm with Athena. I better get myself tested now. She has been with everyone in the locker room so who knows what she may have." John said to himself.

Jeff and Matt Hardy were on their way to the ring and they saw John heading up the ramp mad and storming off to the locker rooms.

"Cena the ring is the other way" Jeff said jokingly.

"I wonder what got into him." Matt said scratching his head.

John didn't respond.

"Hey Lita what's wrong with Cena?" Jeff asked getting into the ring.

"We were practicing some moves and I was trying to help him loosen up.".

"Lita why would you do that, you know he has a girlfriend now. It's hard enough being on the road all the time and with female fans throwing themselves at him, now he has to worry about wrestlers also." Matt said

"Whatever, what's wrong with you. We aren't together anymore so you have no reason to say anything."

"I'm done with this. Jeff you go ahead and practice with her if you want, I need to get some air."

"Why do you do that to him you know he still has feelings for you"

"Too bad I am over him. We had our relationship and now I am free and ready to mingle"

John made his way back to the hotel and was still upset over what happened with Lita.

"All I need to do is call my girl and it will calm me down"

I was over at Linda's house for our movie and girl talk night.

"Linda it's getting so hard being away from him for so long"

"I know Athena, that's why I asked you to come over so we could watch some movies like old times to get your mind off things."

"Yeah it has been a while since we've done this. I just hope I don't miss a call from John."

Ring Ring- "Hey this is Athena can't get to the phone right now so please leave your name and number and I will get back to you as soon as possible.

"Hello beautiful, I was hoping I could talk to you tonight but I see that you are out. Give me a call when you can. I miss you. John"

"What is that buzzing noise?" Linda said

Athena starting to look around the room.

"It is probably my cell. Maybe John called"

Athena jumped up and took her cell out of her bag. There was four missed calls.

_**Message one: "Athena its me Michael. Please call me. I miss you. I am so sorry for what I did to you. Please we are meant to be together. Call me please my number is the same."**_

_**Message two: Hello Athena this is Kevin with WWE. We have another article we want you to write. It is going to be on the ladies of wrestling past, present and future. Call back and let me know if you want the story if not I have someone lined up who would love to do the story. Call me back time is money.**_

_**Message three: Baby please call me it's Michael. You belong with me not that muscled freak.**_

_**Message four: "Hello beautiful, I was hoping I could talk to you tonight but I see that you are out. Give me a call when you can. I miss you. John"**_

"Who was it Athena?" Linda said

"If you must know, it was John, Michael again and Kevin from WWE magazine. They want me to do another article on the divas past and present."

"Why does Michael keep calling? That guy is just crazy. Oh well we already knew that. On to more important things, the article. Are you excited about it. I know I am and it isn't me writing it."

"I am, it means I will have to go one the road with WWE for a few shows leading up to Wrestlemania. I don't think I will tell John though."

"Why would you do something crazy like that? You haven't seen him in forever."

"I know that's why."

"Athena you are making no sense to me."

"I want to surprise him."

"Oh, okay I get it now."

"Yup I am going to head home so I can call John and Kevin to find out all the details. See you tomorrow."

Athena went home and placed a call to Kevin first to secure the article.

"Hello Kevin, sorry I missed your call."

"No problem I am just glad you return my call as soon as you did. If not the article would have been turned over to someone else."

"Thank you for thinking of me to do this article. It's a great topic and opportunity. The divas of past and present will give a history of how far the Women's division has come."

"Well you can thank that last article you wrote for the opportunity. We received a lot of hits on the website commenting on it. It's also helped to boost Cena's popularity with the fans. If you haven't noticed he is in a lot more matches."

"I have seen and I am glad my article has had such an impact."

"We are going to have you interview the divas of the present first. Then the divas of the past."

"Great is there a list of Present divas that you want me to focus on, so I can do a little research before meeting them?" I said.

"Yes, you are to interview Trish, Molly Holly and Lita. As for the divas of the past I want you to interview Sable, May Young, and The Fabulous Mola."

"Great I will get start on my research."

"Your tickets will be waiting for you at the airport tomorrow at noon, just give them your name."

"Thank you, but is it possible to bring someone along to help out in the interviewing process?"

"They aren't getting paid…"

"I understand."

"Fine we will get their ticket reserved as well just email the information to my assistant. Don't let me down!" Kevin said

"I promise I won't. Thank you again"

****I went to call John and got his voice mail. So I just left him a message and went to bed. I will just wake up early and let Linda know about the two of us going to the airport. If I call her tonight I will never get off the phone with her.


	7. WOW

_DISCLAIMER:_ _I do not own any of the character mentioned in this story. I do not know them personally or pretend to know them personally. This is just a story. Fiction not real. I am only a fan writing a fictional, non- real story about these characters. Again, I do not own any of the WWE characters/ wrestlers/ owners or anyone affiliated with WWE. This is a fictional story. Please enjoy!_

**Evening the next day.**

"This hotel room is Crazy Athena" Linda said while walking around the hotel room.

"I know Lin it's huge, but remember you are sleeping on the couch."

"At the front desk they said there was a pull out couch in the sofa so I am good , I'm so with my job that I can work from home and all I need is my laptop. I would go crazy if I missed any of this"

"I can't believe we're in Alberta Canada. Good thing I decided to get my passport last summer."

"Hey lets go down to the dining room and see if dinner is out. I'm starving Athena."

When Linda and Athena walked into the dining room it was filled with WWE wrestlers.

"Oh my goodness" Linda said in shock

"I know, wait maybe it means that John is here somewhere?"

"In the back I see Edge, Christian, Jericho, and Stone Cold" Linda said

"Look Linda… there's DX, the Rock, and my favorite Randy Orten. Just don't tell John I said that"

"This is crazy and exciting."

"Hey Linda there's the Hardy Boys maybe I should ask them if they've seen John."

"Hello Matt and Jeff"

"You look real familiar?!" Jeff said

"Oh… I recognize your face now. Your John's girlfriend right" Matt said

"I guess I am, how did you know that?" I asked.

"John keeps a picture of the two of you in his locker when ever we have an event. Most of the guys make fun of it but I just think you have to be some girl for him to put a picture of you up." Matt said

"Thank you. I really appreciate that. Do you know where I can find him?"

"The flight that most of us were on was over booked so he caught a later flight out of Texas this morning." Jeff said

"He should be here by now, I would think." Matt added

"Thanks for the help. Sorry Lin, I'm going to go find John."

"Don't worry about your friend she can hang with us." Matt said

"Hey we met before didn't we, your name is lynn, lauren, …" Jeff said trying to remember.

"Linda… we met about a month ago."

"I remember you from backstage, you squealed when you saw us" Matt said

Linda started to blush.

"I see that Linda is enjoying herself and is in good hands, so I will leave you all to catch up so I can find John"

I left Linda talking with the Hardy Boys and made her way to the front desk.

"Excuse me, my name is Athena Reed. I am trying to see if my boyfriend has checked in already. His name is John Cena. He may have have checked in as Felix or Anthony cena."

John at times checks into hotels under one of his middle names ever since he found a fan waiting outside his room door two months ago.

"Hold one moment madam. Normally we do not give out this information but I see that your name is under the WWE booked rooms. He actually checked in about an hour ago under the name Tony Cena. He is in room 702. I have not seen him come down as of yet so he is probably still in his room."

"Thank you so much."

I found myself in front of Johns room door with butterflies in her stomach. I always get really nervous before seeing him.

"Maybe I should play a trick on him." I thought to myself

I pulled out my phone to call John.

RING RING

"Hello?" John said

"Hey Babe, how are you?"

"Better now. I've missed you, I tried to call you last night but your phone went straight to voicemail."

"John … I ... can't … hear" I said. It was so hard for me not to laugh out loud.

Right when John went to call back there was a knock on his room door.

"Room service" I said changing my voice.

"Leave it at the door"

"Room service"

"Leave it at the door, I'm not dressed." John yelled out.

"Room Service"

John hurried and put a towel on his still wet body, so he could hurry and get rid of room service and call me back. John opened the door and nearly dropped his towel when he saw me standing in front of him.

"WOW!" I said with my eyes bugging out of my head.

John stood at his room door with nothing but a towel, smile, and dripping with water. It never got old seeing him without his shirt on.

"Athena..." John said surprised.

I didn't say anything, I couldn't say anything I was taking it all in. From the top of his head to his blue eyes, to his bulging muscles, to the way his towel hung on his hips.

"Athena..."

"Hold on, I am saving a picture of this in my head." I said very seriously holding my hand up so he wouldn't speak.

John laughed and pulled me into his room and pick me up into his arms. John couldn't believe I was there.

"I missed you. I was just on the phone with you and now you are here." John said

"I called from my cell outside your room" I said laughing.

"So that's funny making me think your phone wasn't working." John said as he kissed me.

"You smell so good." John said

"You look and smell good also." I said

"That would be my shower gel. As soon as I got into my room I tried to call you and then took a shower"

"I've missed you" I said staring into his eyes wrapping my arms around his neck.

I gave him a couple of soft kisses on his forehead, both his cheeks, the tip of his nose and finally his lips. I couldn't believe I was back with John. It almost seemed like a dream.

"What are you doing here?" John asked still surprised.

"If you must know the article I did on you did so well I was asked to do another."

"So does that mean I can finally spend the night with you and show you how I feel about you?" John said pulling me closer.

I pulled away from John a little uncomfortable but not wanting him to notice. I promised myself that I would not sleep with another man until I was married. I had already made that mistake once with Michael. This time regardless of how much I cared for and loved the guy and how he looked dripping in water I was not going to sleep with him. I proceeded to tell John how she felt about the situation.

"I understand Athena. I mean it will be hard, I mean really hard but I will wait for you until you are ready."

"Well since you are so understanding I will take you out for dinner if you aren't busy." I said

"No my night is free. What do you have planned for us?"

"You'll see Cena, I'll meet you in the lobby in a half hour, I need to freshen up and cool down."I said

"I like the way you say my name. I'll see you in a few"

John pulled me close and kissed so intensely I had to catch my breath afterwards

"Hurry and leave before I pull you back in." John said nudging me out the door.

He gave me a quick slap on the backside and closed the door. I was happy about the way things turned out. I headed to my room to shower and get ready.

"Hey Linda your back from chatting it up with the guys already?"

"Yes and No. I just came back to change and freshen up. A few of the guys are going to go to a steakhouse and then a bar they normally visit when they are in town. I was hoping you would come back before I went so I could see if you wanted to come."

"Well maybe I can meet up with you guy later I am going to take John out to play pool and for a beer. It is different from what he thought we would be doing tonight but he doesn't mind."

"What was he expecting?"

"He wanted me to spend the night with him."

"Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha" Linda laughed

"And what's so funny." I asked

"That he isn't getting any. Ha Ha. That poor boy."

"Well while you laugh yourself into a coma I'm going to take a shower. I need to cool off after seeing him."

"I can only imagine. Hurry up I need you to help me pick out something cute to wear." Linda said

*20 minutes later*

"Took you long enough I was about to come banging on the door. So what should I wear?" Linda said

I looked over the clothes that Lin had thrown all over the bed.

"Wear this jean skirt, my red tank top, your leather jacket and your black heels with the small red bow on the side. The skirt is not too short but still flirty, the tank top shows off your boobs slightly and the heels make your short legs look longer and slim. There you go, an outfit. Now I can get ready for John."

"Your lucky I am going to let the comment of short legs go since you are so good at what you do." Linda said

I was starting to pick out my outfit when my phone rang.

Ring Ring


	8. Yes

_DISCLAIMER:_ _I do not own any of the character mentioned in this story. I do not know them personally or pretend to know them personally. This is just a story. Fiction not real. I am only a fan writing a fictional, non- real story about these characters. Again, I do not own any of the WWE characters/ wrestlers/ owners or anyone affiliated with WWE. This is a fictional story. Please enjoy!_

"Hello?"

"Hello Athena it's me, Michael can we talk please… I am desperate"

"Fine Mr. Desperate. One minute that's all."

"I know I messed up and again I am sorry. I understand that now. I am just calling to tell you that I'm moving on and you do not have to worry about me calling anymore. I even have a new girlfriend named Ann. So I am finally out of your life."

"Well you have a great life with Ann and just don't repeat the same mistakes twice. Good Bye Michael and have a good life."

Linda was sitting on the edge of the bed putting the finishing touches on her makeup.

"So that was Michael again, will he ever learn?" Linda said

I filled Linda in on the conversation. After that update to Linda, I proceeded to get ready. I wore a pair of fitted jeans that showed off all my curves but were very comfortable, a pale pink t-shirt that said John's signature line "You can't see me", and a pair of flat boots with my leather jacket. This time I decided to use a cherry blossom oil I purchased before the trip as my perfume. I put on a plum tinted lip gloss, a little mascara to make my brown eyes pop and made my way to the lobby. John was already waiting for me. I never thought a man could look so handsome in jeans, a vintage Bret Hart t-shirt and baseball cap.

"Hey handsome, ready to go shoot some pool?" Athena said

"You look so sexy in my t-shirt, and you smell even better. And you want to play pool. Can you do no wrong?" John said wrapping his and around me.

"We will see. I have not played pool in a long time so I hope you can help me. Then afterward we can meet up with the other wrestlers and Linda at a bar that's about 15 minutes away from the pool hall."

*Thirty Minutes Later*

"I thought you said you didn't know how to play pool?" John said.

"I never said I didn't know how to play. I said I hadn't played in a while and maybe you could help me"

"Athena you're such a pool shark"

I ordered mini cheese burgers and French fries and feed some to John.

"Babe you're going to get me so fat."

"John with the abs you have, a couple of burgers and fries wont hurt you."

Athena was rubbing John's chest and looking into his deep blue eyes.

"My dad said to me when I know, I know. Athena, Can I ask you something?"

"Sure, whatever you want" I said confused.

"How do you feel about us?"

Before Athena could speak a fan walked up to us.

"It's Cena… You can't see me" The fan says waving his hand in front of his face

"Hey what's your name … do you want me to sign something?"

"My name is Tim but my friends call me Big Tim"

I almost fell out of my chair with laughter. I couldn't believe what the guy just said. Linda was taller then him and she was only 5'5". John signed the fans t-shirt and I took a picture of them.

"So back to the question…" John said

John took my hand and pulled me into his lap. He pulled me closer and trailed his nose down the side of my neck. My heart was racing from the warmth of his body, the way he smelled and his killer eyes. I leaned in slowly and rubbed my nose against his while holding onto his strong arms.

"You want to know what I think about you Cena. I could ask for your autograph or I could do this…"

I put my hand under John's shirt and began to rub his chest. I leaned in and whispered in his ear. "I think I am falling in love with you". I began to nibble on Johns ear and could feel his heart beating faster and faster. John pulled me closer to him and whispered into my ear which made my heart race.

"Do you think or do you know?"

"I know."

"Marry me." John said

"What did you just say?" I said shocked sitting up straight

"I said marry me."

"Was there liquor in your soda John?" I said sniffing his glass for alcohol.

"I haven't had a drink yet and I haven't been more sure about anything since I decided to become a pro wrestler."

"There must have been something in my drink cause I'm saying yes."

"As badly as I want to take you back to my room and show you how much I mean what I said I will wait until you are ready.'

I kissed John and couldn't believe I was now engaged. When we walked out of the pool hall John pulled me close and lifted me off my feet. It was getting harder and harder for me to tell John that I couldn't go back to his room. I stared into his eyes and gave him the longest deepest kiss I had ever given him before. When I pulled back I felt my heart racing and was out of breathe.

"Wow" John said "Have I told you that I love the way you look at me with those big brown eyes." John helded my face with his hands and kissed me on both my eye lids gently. It already amazed me how forceful and larger then life John was in the ring but he is so gentle when we are together.

"I think we need to head to the bar now. I am starting to lose the fight with my self control."

John pulled me closer to him and started to kiss me behind the ear and he inhaled the scent of the oil I was wearing.

"We really need to go." I said, losing the battle with my self control by the second.

John let go and we headed for the bar. I couldn't wait to tell Linda what just happened. When we walked in the bar it was full of wrestlers.

"Where are the regular people?"

"Whenever we are in town the bar closes its doors to the public and all the wrestlers can have a good time and not worry about being interrupted." John said.

I spotted Linda in the corner talking with the wrestler Snitsky. They were laughing and joking around.

"John I'll be right back I'm going to say hi to Linda."

John took a seat as I was making my way toward Linda I was still amazed by all the wrestlers.

Wow, there goes Edge, Christian, Lita, Trish, DX, The Big Show, The Undertaker and his wife, The Rock, Kurt Angle, Randy Orten, Batista, Booker T and his wife and many more.

"Hey Linda."

"Hey Athena, did you just get here?"

"Yeah John and I just got here. There's something I have to tell you before I explode. Do you have a second?"

"You know I always have time for you. Snitsky I will be back, can you order me a burger and fries?"

"Sure Lin, what do you want on it?"

"You decide, anything is fine with me."

"No problem." Snitsky said

"So what's up with you and Snitsky?"

"Nothing, he's married with a baby on the way. He wanted to do something nice for his wife and was asking me for some ideas. He was also keeping me company until Matt gets back from the hotel."

"Oh… I thought you and Snitsky were…"

"No he is a really sweet guy. The exact opposite of his wrestling character. And surprisingly he is really funny. I couldn't believe it. So what did you want to tell me Athena?"

"John proposed to me"

"WHAT!" Linda screamed

Everyone in the bar turned to look in our direction. John stood up.

"Well I guess someone already knows… Athena can you come here please."

As I made my way towards John, Lita stood up to see what was going on.

"Trish what do you think Cena has to say?" Lita said

"I have no clue but it must be big if he is announcing it to everyone and he called his girlfriend over. "

"Everyone I have something to announce. Tonight I asked Athena Reed my girlfriend to be my wife." John said

There were cheers and congrats being screamed from all over the bar. Linda couldn't help but notice Lita wasn't cheering with everyone else. In fact Lita looked angry by what she just heard. The bar owner came out from the back.

"Congrats to the happy couple and a free round of drinks for everyone. Just one round though I am not made of money." The bar owner said. Everyone in the bar cheered again.

"John I'm so happy. First I am asked to write another article for WWE magazine then I am engaged. The past two days have been amazing."

"It's all because of you babe. And before I got into the hotel I got a call from the WWE officials and I am getting a Intercontinental title shot against Edge."

"What… why didn't you tell me before. That's big stuff."

"I was going to tell you but just didn't have time with getting engaged and all."

I could not believe how fast my life was changing. I was engaged and happier than ever.

"Okay John I am going to head back to the hotel and let you finish having fun with the guys, I am exhausted from the flight in. I will see you tomorrow. I will be at the arena interviewing some of the divas."

John went out side of the bar and waited with me for a cab to take me back to the hotel. We kissed each other goodnight and I got into the cab. It was safer to say goodnight to John at the bar. If I would have said goodnight at the hotel it would probably not have been goodnight but good morning.


	9. Pup

_DISCLAIMER:_ _I do not own any of the character mentioned in this story. I do not know them personally or pretend to know them personally. This is just a story. Fiction not real. I am only a fan writing a fictional, non- real story about these characters. Again, I do not own any of the WWE characters/ wrestlers/ owners or anyone affiliated with WWE. This is a fictional story. Please enjoy._

"Last night was so much fun Linda but now it is time to get to work." I said

"It was, and I had a great time talking to the Hardy boys last night. Matt is so down to earth. He was telling me about some short stories he wrote and what he wants to do after wrestling. Athena I think I am in love." Linda said

"I thought you were in love with Jeff"

"He showed me some of his poetry and it scared the mess out of me. He is still my fav high flyer but Matt is more my speed."

"I bet he is. I didn't even hear you come into the room last night. What happened?"

"Well, you mean this morning. I got in around 3:30. After we left the bar Matt and I just walked and talked. It was so comfortable. I think I now know what you were talking about when you would tell me about you and John." Linda Said

"I'm happy for you. Wouldn't it be great if we could have a double wedding."

"We haven't even gone on a first date yet so I can't say anything about a double wedding. Yet."

"True" I said

"So who are you interviewing first?"

" Well I am interviewing Trish Stratus in about an hour then Molly Holly right after."

"Enjoy, I have some work I need to get done. I will meet you at the arena later on today." Linda said, not too happy to be missing the divas interview. But it was a decision she made last night. Instead of coming home earlier to do some work, Linda decided to spend more time with Matt.

The interviews with the two divas went well. I thought life couldn't get any better. Except having more time with John. For the show that night Linda and I would have ring side once again. That night was the first match in a line of matches John would have that would lead him to his shot at the Intercontinental championship belt. John was becoming a fan favorite. He started doing more and more television interviews and was receiving offers for movies and doing a rap album. It meant less time together but it could not be helped.

At this point it has been almost a year since I first met him and a lot has changed. I quit my job and started writing full time for WWE magazine. Everything was going great except the two of us have not seen each other much in the past month since our engagement. I was back home at this time finishing up a tribute to the troops article for the magazine.

"Almost done. Just have to do a quick spell check then I am done." I thought.

**Ring Ring Ring**

"Maybe it's John…Hello John."

"Nope just me. How are you feeling?" Linda asked

"I'm alright just finishing up this article then I will probably have a glass of wine and go to bed."

"So how are the wedding plans coming along?"

"I really haven't planned anything. I want to find out what John would want to do wedding wise. Then I will just go from there."

"When the two of you decide just let me know cause you know I will help you any way I can. I already have my brides maid dress picked out."

"Who said you would be the brides maid?"

"Hey…"

"Just kidding of course you are. In fact you will be my maid of honor. I can't think of anyone else I would want. I mean you are my partner in crime and you are the reason I met John."

"True true. I was your cupid. Now I will be expecting a very nice gift for my services. Diamonds are a girls best friend." Linda said.

"If anyone is getting diamonds that's me but I will see what happens."

"Alright I will let you finish your article. I will be over tomorrow by noon so we can head to the airport and get to the arena in Mississippi to interview Lita and Kane."

"Man I still need to pack. See you tomorrow. Goodnight." I said hanging up the phone.

**Ring Ring**

"No Linda I am not giving you a diamond as a maid of honor gift!"

"Linda has expensive taste doesn't she."

"Oh John, sorry I didn't know it was you. I just got off the phone with Linda. I miss you. How was your house show last night?"

"It went well. I won the match so it`s looking good for me to win the title."

"That's great babe"

"I have a surprise for you."

"Surprise at 10:30 at night?"

"Open your door." John Said.

"What. Why would I do that?"

"Trust me"

As I approached the apartment door I heard what sounded like a yelping noise.

"I don't think I want to open the door there's a weird sound on the other side."

"Trust me open the door." John said

I looked out the peephole and didn't see anyone standing in the hallway. I put down the phone and slowly opened the door and the sound got louder.

"What's this." I said looking down surprised.

In front of my door on the floor was a wooden dog bed with a small yorkie puppy with a John Cena t-shirt covering the pup to keep it warm. I could not believe what I was seeing. I was so happy, tears started to stream down her face. I picked up the puppy and the t-shirt. I could smell John's cologne on the shirt. I picked the phone back up.

"John I can't believe you got me a puppy. He is so tiny. If you were here I would kiss you."

"I have another surprise for you open the door again."

I put the phone down and walked to the door with my new puppy. I opened the door and was shock at what I saw.

"Someone order any puppy food?" John said holding up a bag of puppy treats.

John took the puppy out of my hands and placed the puppy back into the dog bed. I jumped up into John's arms and kissed him as hard as I could. John stroked my hair and lightly kissed me below the ear and inhaled.

"Why do you always smell so good. You smell like sweet flowers. It's intoxicating. I don't think I can control myself."

"Is that a problem." I whispered while nibbling on John's ear

John locked my apartment door and picked me up into his big strong arms. His eyes seemed to get darker with passion.

"Which way to your bedroom?" He asked.

All I could do was point.


	10. So Sore

_DISCLAIMER:_ _I do not own any of the character mentioned in this story. I do not know them personally or pretend to know them personally. This is just a story. Fiction not real. I am only a fan writing a fictional, non- real story about these characters. Again, I do not own any of the WWE characters/ wrestlers/ owners or anyone affiliated with WWE. This is a fictional story. Please enjoy._

*****One Hour Later*****

"Do you want grilled onions on your burger?" I asked John while walking out of the bedroom wearing only his T-shirt

"Load that burger up. I left directly from the house show and haven't eaten anything."

I grabbed my new puppy and sat it up on the kitchen counter. I placed my grilling pan on the fire. John came walking into the kitchen and sat on a stool at the kitchen counter next to the puppy to enjoy the show.

"What do you want to name him?"

"Well because you said him I am guessing it's a male. Hmm…what about Tiny." I suggested.

"He is already small he needs a tough name. Something like Spike or Crusher." John said holding the pup in the air.

I couldn't help but laugh. The puppy fit in the palm of his hand and the thought of calling the dog crusher was almost too much to handle. I looked in the refrigerator and pulled out some ground beef, green peppers, onions, cheese and bacon. I began to add my secret seasonings to the ground beef.

"I didn't know I was marrying a chef."

"Not a chef I just like to cook. Especially comfort food."

I started to form the beef into one large ball, a medium ball, and a small one for the puppy. I made a small hole in the two larger balls and added some cheese to them and shaped them into patties placing them on the grill. I covered the burgers with a metal bowl and began to chop the peppers and the onions. I sauteed the onions and peppers with a little bbq sauce.

"Why'd you put a bowl on the burgers?"

"It is a trick I picked up on the food network it keeps all the juices in the burger and I guarantee you it will be very moist and when you take a bite the cheese will ooze out. Its great."

"I can't wait. Do you need me to do anything?

"No just rest. I know you're probably exhausted."

"After what just happened in there I am not too tired for seconds."

All I could do was smile at the memory of what just happen with John. He said he wanted to show me how much he loved me and he sure did. Once the burgers were done I placed John's on toasted bread piled high with the peppers, onions, a thick tomato slice and lettuce. He enjoyed it with a beer and salad.

The pup and I had our burgers with some water. After dinner the three of us sat in the living room and watched a movie. It was one of the most amazing feelings being able to just lay in the big, strong, warm arms of my future husband.

"I got it. I have the perfect name." I said sitting up in John's arms.

"What is it?" John asked

"Blue."

"Blue why blue." John said confused

"It reminds me of you. Blue is your favorite color and it just happens to be the color of your eyes."

"Do you like blue boy?" John said to the puppy as he held him up in the air.

The puppy barked and it was settled Blue was his new name and a new part of my growing family. That night I gave John a set of keys for the apartment, so he could come and go as he needed.

The next morning I woke up and took a hot shower to relax my sore muscles from last nights and this mornings activities. After getting dressed in a pair of spandex shorts and a tank top I headed towards the living room and was stopped in my tracks. Yet another sight I had to commit to memory. John in the living room doing pushups. All I could do was stare. Watching his arms as he pushed up and down, his back muscles flexing and the beads of sweat that made their way down his bare back and chiseled arms. Blue sat in front of John trying to lick his face every time he came down on a pushup.

"I am a lucky girl" I said grinning ear to ear.

John turned and laid on his back and began to do sit ups.

"I could say the same thing." John said with a grin.

Blue was making it hard for John to work out. Now he was trying to climb onto his arms.

"Blue let daddy work out." I said. As I went to pick him up John pulled me down on top of him and wrapped his arms around me.

"Babe you're sweaty, and I just got out of the shower." I said laughing

"Well I guess we both have to take a shower now." John said with a sly look.

John stood up and threw me over his shoulder heading to the bathroom.

"This was your plan all along wasn't it." I said pretending to struggle free. John gave me as playful hit on my backside to calm me down.

"Ouch"

"Don't fight it. This is for your own good."

"Blue why don't you help mommy."

Blue gave one little bark and then laid down for a nap. After my second shower of the morning I was really exhausted. I could thank John for that. Despite being tired I decided to give John a massage his match from the night before was leaving him feeling sore.

"You were up early to exercise." I said

"I took a mile run this morning with blue, even though I carried him most of the time, did 100 sit up and 100 pushups. When you came into the living room I was starting to do another set again. I have to work off that huge burger and beers from last night. I'm paid to stay in shape."

I proceeded to make breakfast for us. I made two Spanish egg white omelets, oatmeal and a bowl of fruit. After breakfast I reread my article again before emailing it out, while John did a phone interview with a local radio station. After that we just sat in the living room laughing and joking around. I should have used that time to ask him about wedding details but I just wanted to enjoy him, without any care in the world. Four hours later Linda was knocking at my door. Even though I just wanted to spend every possible second with John and John alone I let her in.

"Hey John what are you doing here." Linda said giving John a huge hug.

"I flew in last night to give Athena a surprise." John pointed to Blue.

"Oh my goodness you have a puppy. What have you named him?" Linda said while picking up the adorable pup.

"Blue."

"Why blue I hope it wasn't something lame because it was the color of John's eyes or something."

I didn't say anything.

"You guys are so lame." She laughed.

"We should be getting ready to go. So we can check our luggage." John said laughing


	11. He's A Big Boy

_DISCLAIMER:_ _I do not own any of the character mentioned in this story. I do not know them personally or pretend to know them personally. This is just a story. Fiction not real. I am only a fan writing a fictional, non- real story about these characters. Again, I do not own any of the WWE characters/ wrestlers/ owners or anyone affiliated with WWE. This is a fictional story. Please enjoy._

The flight was about four hours. I was so excited to finally be spending time with John. Once we arrived at the airport John had to head immediately to a meet and greet with fans while Linda, Blue and I headed to the hotel.

"You must be so excited to interview Lita today." Linda said laughing

'Ha ha… I don't know about her. I still remember when we were at the bar and she was giving those dirty looks. I think she may have a thing for John. I'll just have to see though."

I took a quick shower, got dressed, feed Blue and left him in the hotel with Linda. I was feeling good about the way things are going with my career and my love life. I rented a blue convertible at the airport to use to go back and forth between the hotel and the arena.

"Man this is a great car." I thought.

As I approached the car I realized there was a manila envelope sitting in the passenger side seat.

"Maybe it's something John had left behind." I mumbled to myself

I opened the envelope and pulled out the contents slowly. When I turned it over I saw that it was pictures of myself and John from the night before. It looked like the pictures were taken from her bedroom window.

"What it this? Is this someone's idea of a sick joke." I yelled.

I looked into the envelope and saw a folded up piece of paper. I opened the paper and couldn't believe what she was reading.

_**Athena**_

_**So I guess you feel your real happy now. Can he really make you happy? Not the way I can. I will forgive you this time for flaunting the affair with that meat head. But don't let it happen again. I can only take so much.**_

_**M.**_

"He was watching me."

I looked around to see if Michael maybe watching her from nearby. A bellhop from the hotel walked over to the car.

"Are you alright madam?"

"Did you see anyone by this car. I found a manila envelope in the front seat?"

"No but I will ask the person that brought it up from the garage. Just give me one second."

The bellhop walked over to a young guy that looked like he was barely legal to have a learners permit.

"Sorry James says the envelope was already there. He figured it belonged to the owner of the car."

"Alright thank you."

I drove away and immediately called Linda and told her what just happened.

"What are you planning to do? You need to call the police. Do something. Do you plan to let John know what is going on.

"I don't even know what's going on". I'll go to the police department later and file a complaint but I am not sure what will happen with that. Michael has the top lawyers in the country backing him up. As for John I don't want to freak him out so for right now I will not say anything."

"If this gets serious you need to tell him," Linda said

"I know. Alright I will. I will see you later I am almost at the arena."

I pulled off from the hotel and headed to the arena. I parked the car and flashed my WWE press pass and entered the arena. I headed to the press room and waited for Lita. Lita walked into the press room with Trish. Trish walked over to the computers set up in the corner to do a web chat with the fans and

Lita walked over.

"So how long is this going to take. I have things I have to do."

"It shouldn't take long. The sooner we start the sooner we are done."

I pulled out my tape recorder and began the interview with Lita. I asked her a few questions about working with the hardy boys and how it felt working in a male dominated business. After seeing that Lita was ready for the interview to end so I asked one last question.

"Is there a message you would like to give to your fans?"

"Yeah, don't stopping reaching for what you believe in and when you see something you want don't stop until you get it." The last part Lita said with a smirk on her face.

I turned off the tape recorder and placed it in my bag.

"This interview is going to appear in next months RAW Magazine for a special divas history article."

"Good. So you and Cena getting close now." Lita said with a smug look.

"Well if you mean close by being engaged I would say we are a little more then close."

"You're a brave girl"

"Brave?" I asked putting my hand on my hip.

" Well with the road being such a lonely place and you not being able to be there all the time, if you know what I am saying."

"No I don't AMY. Care to explain?!"

"Well the road can be a very lonely place. Going from arena to arena. Living out of suitcases. Being away from the one's you love. That's all. But don't worry I'll look out for him when times get rough." Lita slyly said

"Well John is a big boy and he can take care of himself."

"He is a big boy. A very big boy. Well, it was fun talking to you but I have a match later tonight that I have to prepare for. Oh and when you speak to me only call me Lita. Only my friends can call me Amy."

Lita walked away and I was left standing there steaming mad.I knew exactly what Lita was suggesting.


	12. Let Her Go

_DISCLAIMER:_ _I do not own any of the character mentioned in this story. I do not know them personally or pretend to know them personally. This is just a story. Fiction not real. I am only a fan writing a fictional, non- real story about these characters. Again, I do not own any of the WWE characters/ wrestlers/ owners or anyone affiliated with WWE. This is a fictional story. Please enjoy!_

******* I want to say thank you to everyone that has reviewed, favorited and followed my story. Your kindness has actually renewed my joy for writing this story that I originally started 4+ years ago. This story has sat on the shelf collecting dust and now has new life. Again Thank You! I will try my best to keep this story entertaining and update regularly. Now back My Life With John Cena :-) Please review*******

After the meet and greet John headed to the arena to go over some moves for that night's match with Edge.

"Adam I really want to get more comfortable on the top rope. Do you have any suggestions?"

"Something that helps me and Christian is that before we stand fully on the top rope we stay low to get our center of gravity then stand. It helps you keep your balance. Give it a try."

John climbed up to the top rope and did what he was instructed to do. He was shaky but managed to do a leg drop.

"That was good. WIth practice you will be great. I am going to head out and leave you to practice" Edge said leaving the ring.

John practiced for another half hour. Sitting in the audience seats watching the practice session was Trish and Lita.

"Cena is becoming a big name now isn't he." Lita said

" He is. I actually saw him on one of the Late Night shows last week. I'm really happy for him, he's a nice guy." Trish said

"Yeah real nice." Lita said with a smirk.

"Amy... what are you thinking?"

" Nothing, nothing at all."

"That's not what the look on your face is saying."

"What look?" Lita said innocently.

"On that note I will be going. I have to call my boyfriend anyway. I want no parts of whatever it is that you're planning."

Lita was so focus on what she was thinking she didn't even realize Trish left.

"Oh he's leaving the ring here's my chance" Lita said hurrying to the nearest exit while making a call from her cell.

"Hey guys the ring is all yours." John said to Kane and The Big show while heading up the ramp.

While John was walking to the locker room he was stopped by a stage hand.

"Excuse me, Mr. cena. I am sorry to bother you. Can I ask a favor of an autograph for my son. He has been really sick and I know it would really cheer him up."

"Sure. Do you have something for me to sign?" John asked

The stage hand began frantically checking all his pockets until he came up with a piece of paper. He handed the paper over along with a pen.

"So what's his name?"

"Whose name?" The stage hand said

"Your son?" John replied confused.

"Oh yeah. Uh Timmy is his name. Sorry I am so tired lately."

"No problem."

John signed the paper with his signature saying on it.

"So what's your name?"

"Jason."

"Here is an added bonus for your sick son."

John took off his shirt and signed it.

"I hope your son gets better soon."

"Uh thanks." Jason said looking at his watch.

As John turned to walk away Jason grabbed him by the arm.

"Wait do you mind if I get a picture with you. For my son ofcourse."

"Sure, we just have to make it quick though my fiance is waiting for me."

Jason pulled out his cellphone and took the picture.

"Thanks again Mr. Cena. I hope you and your fiance get everything you deserve."

"Call me John and thank you." John thought that was a weird statement to make but bushed it off as nothing.

As John walked away Jason placed a call and headed down the hallway.

"Wow everything looks so tasty." I said while dishing out food for myself and for John. Before heading to the locker room I said my hello's to the Undertakers wife and Jim Ross.

Once John finally made it to his locker room he could not believe what he saw when he opened the door. Standing in front of him was Lita completely naked sitting on the bench drying off her wet legs and wet hair.

"Oh my, am I in the wrong room?" Lita said innocently.

John hurried and turned his back to Lita so he couldn't see her. Lita got up and began to make her way towards John.

"What's wrong. You act as if you never saw a naked woman before. It's just the human body."

"Lita what the hell are you doing. Put some damn clothes on and get out."

Lita got up off the bench and closed the distance between herself and John. She ran her fingers down his bare back and then pressed herself against him.

"We are both adults." Lita said tracing circles on John's bare back with her finger tip. "What your girlfriend doesn't know won't hurt her. Besides, haven't you ever wondered what it would be like between the both of us."

"Get your disease filled hands off of me." John yelled pulling away from her.

As John pulled away Lita walked in front of him.

**Knock Knock**

"Babe. Did you get in yet?" I said as I opened the door.

As the door opened it caught John off guard and that's when Lita made her move. She threw her arms around John and kissed him.

I could not believe what I was seeing.

"John what are you doing?" I cried out

"John what is she doing here? I assumed you guys were over." Lita said trying to hide her amusement.

"This can't be happening. Not again, not again" I said dropping the food I was carrying. I turned and left the room with the image of John and Lita burned forever in my brain.

"Athena Wait. Let me explain!" John said while yanking Lita off of him. After holding onto John until Athena was completely out of the room, Lita fell to the floor and laughed.

"Let her go. She can't understand the life we live on the road." Lita yelled to John as he ran out the room.

As I ran down the hallway all I could do was cry.

"He was the last person I thought would hurt me." I hopped into my rented car and headed back to the hotel to pack.

As John ran out of the arena all he could see was me speeding away. He tried to call my cell phone and it went straight to voicemail. He then tried Linda's phone and it went straight to voicemail as well.


	13. Let Me Go

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the character mentioned in this story. I do not know them personally or pretend to know them personally. This is just a story. Fiction not real. I am only a fan writing a fictional, non- real story about these characters. Again, I do not own any of the WWE characters/ wrestlers/ owners or anyone affiliated with WWE. This is a fictional story. Please enjoy.**

John was in complete shock at what just happen. He wasn't sure if the woman he loved would forgive him. He wanted to go straight to her and make her understand what just happen but it was getting close to the time to cut promos for his match tonight.

"Come on babe pick up the phone." John said calling his fiancee for the third time.

Speeding down the street I realized I had to slow down or risk getting into an accident. Hurting myself of someone else. I pulled over on to a side street and just cried. The last time I cried this hard was when I caught Michael cheating on me. And now I was in the same situation again. There has to be something wrong with me. Otherwise this would not keep happening to me. My heart felt like it was being crushed into a million pieces. All I could do was cry. And it wasn't the cute crying you see in the movies. It was about as ugly as you get. My eyes were red and puffy and I was having trouble catching my breath. I gave the steering wheel a good couple of hits hoping it would make me feel better but it didn't. After crying some more I began to calm down and my feeling turned from sadness, hurt and self loathing to anger and wanting revenge. So I decided to call my back up.

**Ring Ring**  
"Hello?"Linda said answering the room phone. I called the hotel room because Linda would put her phone on silent when she was working so as not to be disturbed.  
"Linda."I said trying to control my tone of voice.  
"Hey... What's wrong? You don't sound right." Linda said concerned.  
"I walked in on John kissing a naked Lita."  
"What! No not John. That doesn't make sense he adores you. I can tell by the way he looks at you."

Linda could not believe what she was hearing. Something just didn't add up to her.

"Athena I really think you need to talk to John. Maybe Lita is behind the confusion. Come pick me up at the hotel and we will head to the arena and get to the bottom of what is going on."

"All right but I know what I saw. I'll be waiting outside the hotel in five minutes."

I hung up the phone and checked my reflection in the mirror. I looked like hell. My eyes were red and puffy, my mascara had run down my face. I wiped off the mascara and dug down in my bag for my shades. I made my way to the hotel and saw Linda standing outside holding Blue in her over sized bag. Linda got into the car and could not believe the sight of her friend.

"Athena, sweetie I'm sorry this is happening to you. Do you want me to kill him. I will." Linda said giving me a hug.

"I can't believe this is happening." I said trying to keep myself together.

"Get in the passenger seat and let me drive."

I spent the ride back to the arena just staring at Blue. He looked as said as I did. Maybe he understood I was sad. I wasn't ready to see John. my heart was racing a mile a minute.

"I can't do this Linda, I don't want to."

"Listen to me. Get yourself together. You need to get to the bottom of this. If anything he owes you an explanation for what happen."

"Okay, okay. I can do this." I said as we pulled into the arena parking lot.

As I stood in front of the arena, Linda grabbed my arm and pulled me close to her.

"Remember regardless of what happen I am here for you." Linda said as we walked into the arena.

John was back in the locker room and is was pissed.

"I can't believe this." John said yelling at Lita. "You have nothing else to do but go around messing up other peoples relationships for the hell of it."

"I'm sorry Cena. I thought it was what you wanted. Did I get my signals crossed. Some of the guys in the back told me that you mentioned you were interested in me and that you were no long with that reporter." Lita said innocently

" Number one that reporter is Athena my fiance and my future wife. Number two, do you really think I'm stupid. Does it say dumbass on my forehead. You are a sadistic, evil B%# $. I saw the way you laughed when my fiance ran out of here. Why are you even still here. I think the hoe convention is on the other side of town."

John was so angry at what was going on. He wanted to choke Lita but wouldn't dare put his hands on a woman, despite being so angry. As Linda and I made our way down the hallway to John's locker room the stage hand Jason hurried and ducked out of the way so he wouldn't be seen.

"Man that was close. She almost saw me." He said to himself. "I better text Lita to see how things are going in their and let her know Athena is on the way back to the room." He thought to himself while pulling out his phone.

Lita heard her phone chirping with a message.

"You better not answer that."

"But it may be important."

"Nothing is more important then you fixing the mess you created."

As John was yelling at Lita, Linda and I approach the door.

"Wait wait wait. Let's just listen for a minute." Linda whispered. So we waited.

"Cena... John. I told you I was sorry I misunderstood the situation."

"Cut the crap Lita. What you're trying to sell I'm not buying. So stop faking it!"

"Alright fine." Lita said with her whole attitude changing to that of not really caring. "So I didn't misunderstand the situation. Is it really that big of a deal. She left. Who cares. If she really loved you she would not have ran away like a little girl. If I was your woman I would have fought for you.

At that moment I couldn't take anymore of what I was hearing. I pushed the door open and went after her. All I saw was red. I had pure hate in my eyes. As I came running threw the door I had my target in sight. Before I could get my hands on her I felt someone grabbing me and pulling me up in the air.

"Let me go. Just let me get my hands on her." I said struggling to get out of John's arms. I was kicking and screaming trying with all my strength to get out of his grip but couldn't

Lita stood there laughing at what she was seeing.

"What a joke. You really think you can do anything to me. I am paid to fight for a living." Lita laughed

"I would watch what you say Lita. Athena is not just some cute girl. She can fight as well."

"Oh please any girl from the Hood thinks she can fight."

"No Hoe, She can really fight. Athena use to do kick boxing and karate. I am trying to help you keep your head on your shoulders."

"John just let me go. Let me just get my hands on her once." I yelled.

John just held on to me. He hugged me from behind trying to calm me down. At the door a crowd of people started to form at the noise

"Babe, baby listen to me. Calm down. Calm down. She isn't worth it. Remember your job. Don't risk it and people are watching " John whispered in my ear.

I began to calm down and just focus on John's voice. I turned to him and buried my face in his neck and just melted into him. I didn't want to but the tears began again. This time for relief. When I looked up at John in those beautiful blue eyes, I saw he was bleeding from his eyebrow.

"John what happen to your eye." I said concerned.

"You clocked me trying to get at her." John smiled at me.

"This bores me, I have a match to get ready for." Lita said walking out of the room pushing past the crowd by the door as if nothing happened.

"She really loves chaos doesn't she." Linda said. "I guess I am going to leave you guys to talk. I will take Blue and see if Matt is around." Linda left the room closing the door behind herself.

Alone now, John and I just stood there looking at each other. There were so many emotions running through me. I didn't know what to say or what to do. John wiped my running mascara from my cheeks and gave me two soft kisses.

"Hi." John said kissing my neck.

"Hi back." I said.

I still had adrenaline coursing through me veins. There was only one thing that I could think to do. I pushed John against the door and kissed him as hard as I could. He wrapped his big strong arms around my waist tight and lifted me up. I wrapped my legs around his waist. John reached over and locked the door. He carried me over to the bench and helped me channel all the adrenaline I had.


	14. Let Things Cool Off

DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the character mentioned in this story. I do not know them personally or pretend to know them personally. This is just a story. Fiction not real. I am only a fan writing a fictional, non- real story about these characters. Again, I do not own any of the WWE characters/ wrestlers/ owners or anyone affiliated with WWE. This is a fictional story. Please enjoy.

"So how did it go in there?" Jason asked Lita.

"It was going good she left him and everything. But because you didn't warn me that reporter overheard me talking to Cena and the entire plan went up in smoke."

"Damn. I am going to have to think of something else then for now we let things cool off."

"You must not like that reporter. What exactly is it that you hate about her so much? I know for me I just want to be by the side of the next big name in WWE to further myself. But you I can't figure out. What is it that you gain from all of this." Lita said puzzled.

"Let's get one thing straight I don't dislike Athena at all. It's that meathead I have the problem with. He doesn't deserve to even breathe the same air as Athena." Jason said.

"Creepy." Lita said under her breathe.

"Well I just don't like her especially after she tried to attack me just now. How could they hire her anyway. That article she wrote on Cena wasn't that good."

"Actually the story was great. And I caution you to watch what you say about her when you are around me. Do we have an understanding?"

"Uh yes, I was just talking, I didn't really mean anything about what I said."

"Now tell me the truth why do you really want to break up Athena and the meathead. I don't think it's completely about money."

"John is a really nice guy. About two years ago I had an affair with one of the more popular wrestlers. And his wife was well known by all the other people in the locker room. To make this short rumors started spreading amongst the wrestlers and I was the reason for the divorce. Everyone pretty much treated me like an outcast after that, except John and Trish"

"So you developed feeling for him." Jason said

"It's hard not to. He draws you into to him. And I just think I would be a better fit for him. We both are passionate about wrestling and that reporter doesn't have that passion."

"Well regardless of what your reasons may be we both want the same end result. And that is the two of them apart. One way or another." Jason said with a psychotic look on his face

There was a knock on Cena door.

"GO away." John yelled returning his attention back to me.

"Excuse me, Mr. Cena." The person said from the other side of the door.

"Babe. It's probably important." I said while nibbling on John's earlobe.

"I think this is very important." John said kissing me

"Mr. Cena!"

"What!" John and I said in unison.

"You have to be ready in 20 minutes to shoot your promo." The voice said from behind the door.

"Okay, thank you." John said trying to keep his voice regular while I was kissing him on the neck.

"You have just enough time to shower and get your ring gear on." I said

"A shower does sound nice care to join me?" John said with a sexy smirk on his face.

"What will I put on afterwards?"

"I have an extra pair of track pants and a t-shirt."

Down by the promo area Linda was watching Team Extreme along with the fiery homewrecker shoot their promo. Linda could tell Matt was not comfortable being around Lita for the way she hurt him in the past and for what he just heard of her antics with Cena. Matt was professional enough to fake a friendship with her while the cameras were on but it was 10 times harder to do when they were off camera. Linda stood off on the side watching Matt and giving him the thumbs up every time a picture was taken. Blue seems excited as well by all the attention he was getting from the Divas passing through wanting to hold and pet him. Lita was finished with her shoots and made her way to another area to do an interview that would appear tonight on Raw. No sooner that Lita left did John came walking up with Athena by his side.

"Okay John we just want you to start off with some simple poses then amp it up." The photographer said.

While John made his way in front of the camera I took my place beside Linda.

"So is everything okay now?" Linda asked.

"They are. Thanks for being there for me." I said giving Linda a hug.

"Any time. Wait... why do you smell like John? And why are you wearing clothes that you weren't wearing an hour ago?"

I just stood there grinning. "Hi Blue. Did you miss momma?" I said taking my pup from Linda trying to change the subject.

"I can't believe you two. Here at the arena. In the locker room. What if someone would have walked in on you."

"That's what locks are for." I said sticking my tongue out at Linda.

"You two are nothing but rabbits. I hope I am not going to have to find another room to stay in tonight."

I just looked the other way.

"So how are things with you and Matt?"

"They're going nicely. We both have had bad relationships in the past so we want to take things slow. We are going to get to know each other as friends first then take it from there. But I am enjoying it." Linda said smiling.

That night at Raw John did win the belt and was attacked by the wrestler Carlito who thought he should have been in that match. This would be the beginning of a new storyline that pushed John's popularity with the fans farther then he or I thought it could be. A month after the story was started it was changed that after John lost the belt to Carlito he supposedly got stabbed in the Kidneys by Carlito's bodyguard at a nightclub. I thought it was funny. The night he was suppose to have been stabbed we were having a nice quiet evening at home. I never heard anything else from Michael after the letter he left in my rented car, so I never told John about it. Which Linda disagrees with. He had enough going on and I did not want to add to it. During the time John was supposedly recovering from his stab wound he was actually filming a movie The Marine. I took this time to start slowly planning the wedding. A week into the shooting of the movie John ask me to fly out to the set for a surprise.


	15. Surprise

DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the character mentioned in this story. I do not know them personally or pretend to know them personally. This is just a story. Fiction not real. I am only a fan writing a fictional, non- real story about these characters. Again, I do not own any of the WWE characters/ wrestlers/ owners or anyone affiliated with WWE. This is a fictional story. Please enjoy.

John was shooting the movie in Canada. Directly from the airport I headed straight to the movie set. I spent the next 5 hours in John's trailer and watching him film his scenes. It was great watching him. He was a real natural. John actually seems natural at everything he does. He would probably disagree though. It was time for him to film his last scene of the day so I came out of the trailer to watch. It was the scene between John and his movie wife. I could tell John was nervous about me being there but I would eventually see them kiss when the movie came out so he would just have to deal with me watching now. I could tell by the way he kissed his co-star he wasn't into it. Even though she was gorgeous. Her husband was on the set also with her 4 year old daughter.

"Thats' a wrap on John Cena for today." The director said. Everyone gave John hi-fives and told him what a good job he did as we left the set.

"Wow, I am engaged to a big time movie star." I said giving John a hug.

"Big time movie star, I doubt that." John said nuzzling my ear. "Where's Blue?"

"Blue is with auntie Linda. I wanted all my attention on you. So out with it, what's the big surprise?"

"Patience patience. In time you will know but first lets head back to the hotel and freshen up and change."

**Thirty minutes Later**

John got dressed in the living room of the hotel room so I could reveal my outfit all at once. Before stepping out I put on a little more mascara and applied my plum tinted lip gloss that he said made my lips look good enough to eat. I dabbed a little floral oil on and was finally ready. I stepped out and just stared. John was standing with his back to me in his midnight blue suit along with a plum and blue colored tie. His hair was the way I liked, a little longer than the military buzz cut. Looking at him made me really want to just stay in. I cleared my throat so he would take notice that I was standing behind him.

"Wow" I said

"Wow yourself." He said

The dress I wore I had to admit was beautiful. I called this my get-him dress. It was a silk plum colored cocktail dress with thin crystal straps and crystal beading under the bust. The dress reached my mid thigh. I was showing just enough cleavage to where it looked classy. I decided to wear heels that made me about an inch taller than John and made my legs look even longer than they normally do. Even though my skin is already tan I put on a gold tinted moisturizer to give my skin a slight gold shimmer. I stood there to let John take me all in. I truly felt sexy and the way he was looking at me was really boosting my confidence.

"You look gorgeous" John said closing the distance between the two of us.

"Oh no. Don't come any closer or we'll never get out of here."

I knew exactly what that look on his face meant. As hard as it was I had to resist it. John and I headed downstairs on the elevator. Before the doors of the elevator opened John took his tie off and blindfolded me. He took my hand in his. I held onto his strong arms tightly, while he took me his surprise.

"Are you ready?"

"Yes." I said taking a deep breath bracing myself for whatever was about to happen.

Once the blindfold came off it took me a second for my vision to come back into focus. When it did I was stunned. John had the garden part of the hotel restaurant completely rented out for just the two of us. In the center of the room was a table for the two of us surrounded by my favorite flowers, tulips in the shape of a heart. There was also candles that provided the only light in the restaurant. It was the most romantic thing I had ever seen and ever had done for me. The further I walked the sweeter the tulips smelled. When I turned around to thank John I saw him down on one knee.

"John what are you doing?" I said trying to hold back the tears.

"Proposing to you the right way."

"Anyway you propose is the right way."

John took my hand in his and looked me straight in the eyes.

"You have become the most important person in my life. You are the first thing I think about in the morning and the last before I go to bed. When I'm not around you I feel like part of me is missing. I love you. Athena Janet Reed, will you do me the honor of saying yes again to becoming my wife." John said pulling out a 2.5 carat diamond ring with a platinum band.

"John...Yes, yes. A thousand times yes." I said dropping down to my knees to kiss him. He placed the ring on my hand and it sparkled beautifully in the light of the candles.

"I wanted to get you something much bigger but Linda advised against it."

The ring was exactly what I would want. It's simple and elegant, not overdone the way I like it.

"Wow it's perfect. You have great taste." I said with tears coming down my face.

"You can thank Linda for that. She helped me pick it out. I wanted it to be perfect."

I had my engagement ring now. I never felt I was missing anything without it but now I felt like it's always been on my finger.

"John, thank you so much for making this a moment I will never forget."

I hugged John as tightly as I could, never wanting to let go. After having a delicious meal and sharing a dance, we decided to turn in early because of John's call time on the movie set in the morning.

"I just want to thank the restaurant manager and staff for helping me to make this evening so special."

"Okay, I need to head back to the room and take off these shoes they're killing me. They are a little tight." I said.

I didn't want to tell him the real reason my feet were sore was because he stepped on them a few times during our slow dance.

"Alright, I'll will be up in a few and rub your feet."

"Could you get any better." I said heading to the elevator taking a pink tulip on my way.

I couldn't wait to text Linda and thank her for her help. Mostly I was curious about how she kept her mouth closed. Maybe that's why she was avoiding me all last week.

As I got off the elevator on the 20th floor I began to have a strange feeling. Something just wasn't right. I looked at the screen above the elevator doors to see if the other elevator John would be on was on it's way but it wasn't. I cautiously walked down the long hallway, which for some reason now it seem extremely scary.

"I should've just waited for John. Damn shoes." I mumbled to myself.

The closer I got to our room the more anxious I got. Once I got in front of our door, I saw that the door was cracked open. In side I could hear someone rummaging around. I heard the bing of the elevator door opening u and ran towards it. Into John's open arms.

"Athena, baby what's wrong?" John said holding me at arms length to see if I had any injuries.

"There's someone in our room." I struggled to say.

"Stay here. Let me go check."

John kissed me on the forehead and headed down the hallway. It was the longest walk of my life.


	16. Those Eyes

DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the character mentioned in this story. I do not know them personally or pretend to know them personally. This is just a story. Fiction not real. I am only a fan writing a fictional, non- real story about these characters. Again, I do not own any of the WWE characters/ wrestlers/ owners or anyone affiliated with WWE. This is a fictional story. Please enjoy.

John was cautious when he open the door.

"Hey what the hell are you doing in here." John yelled.

When I heard him, I took off my shoes and came running down the hallway

"Time to put that kick boxing and karate into practice" I thought as I went running down the hall.

My main concern at that moment was if John was okay. The person could have a weapon. As I got closer to the door I realized there were two people in the room with John. That really got me fired up. If you ever heard of the saying fight or flight. At that moment I was in pure fight mode. As I got to the door a man came running out and I caught him with as straight forearm to the throat. It completely knocked the wind out of him and he went down hard. He was wearing a black baseball cap and a face mask someone may wear in a hospital but in black, which covered his nose and mouth. I was ready to jump on him and give him some shots to the face when he looked up at me from under his cap and then I saw it. His eyes. It made me hesitate for as moment. And at that moment the person he was with came running out of the hotel room and helped the man laying on the floor up. They ran to the emergency exit and were gone. I jumped up and ran into the room to check on John. He was shaking his head as if trying to clear it. Looking next to John I could see that he was hit in the head with a glass vase that was on the table next to the couch.

"Babe are you okay?" I said falling to my knees holding his face in my hands examining him for injury.

He had a small cut below his eye and on his brow.

"I'll be alright. What about you?" John said looking me over.

The only injury I had was on my knees from bending down on the glass on the floor next to John.

"When I was going after the guy running out the door, the other guy came up behind me and hit me over the head."

"Those eyes." I mumbled.

"What eyes, my eye will be fine. It's just a scratch."

"No. His eyes. The guy I knocked down running out of the apartment."

Athena, I told you to stay by the elevator." John said worried

"I was worried about you."

"Now what about the guys eyes?"

"I think I know him."

"How?"

"The color of his eyes. They were a light brown, like honey. Like my ex. Michael."


	17. Penthouse

DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the character mentioned in this story. I do not know them personally or pretend to know them personally. This is just a story. Fiction not real. I am only a fan writing a fictional, non- real story about these characters. Again, I do not own any of the WWE characters/ wrestlers/ owners or anyone affiliated with WWE. This is a fictional story. Please enjoy.

John was being checked out by the hotels on call doctor, while I was giving a statement to the police.

"Yes officer there were two men." I said

"And you said you recognized one of the assailants?"

"Yes. It was his eyes I can never forget those eyes. It's not an eye color you see everyday. They were the eyes of someone I use to be close to."

"Who is the person you are convinced was in your hotel room tonight."

"His name is Michael. He was my fiance."

At that moment John came behind me and wrapped his arm around me in a show of support.

"Officer is there much more information you will need. My fiance is shaken up and I would like for her to get some rest."

All we need is a description of the two men then we can use it to check against the hotel security cameras to see who has come in and out of the hotel the past day or so.

"Michael is six feet tall, he is Korean and white with jet black hair, honey colored eyes and solid build. Oh and he has a tattoo of a cobra wrapped around his left bicep."

John gave a description of the other man that I didn't really see. From John's description the other man sound like Michaels personal assistant Gregory. Michaels tattoo of a snake really seemed fitting for him right now.

"Thank you both for your statements. We will get right on this. How long will you be in Canada for?" The officer asked.

"I am scheduled to leave at the end of the week. My fiance was only here for two days, but she will be staying by my side until I leave. So I can keep an eye on here." John said pulling me closer to him.

"We would appreciate you and your investigative team being 100% discreet about this matter. As well a your staff I said to the hotel concierge."

"Of course." They said in unison.

I knew if any of this situation got out it would not look good. Before this situation occurred I wasn't planning to stay until the end of the week. I had interviews to conduct and articles to write. But I saw how worried John was and I wanted to help ease his mind so I didn't object to staying. I would just rearrange my schedule. John contacted the director and told him he couldn't make it to the set the next day because a crazed fan attacked him. We didn't want the real reason coming out publicly. The director wished John well and took the next day to film scenes John would not be in. While John was on the phone with the director I called Linda.

"Hey Athena, how was your surprise?"

"It was amazing and perfect. Thank you for helping."

"What's wrong? You don't sound happy." Linda said alarmed.

"Something happened."

"What, spill it already."

I explained to Linda what happened.

"That bastard! I'm sorry he messed up your evening. What did John say about Michael." "Nothing yet, the police just left and now John is on the phone with the director telling him he can't make it to the set tomorrow. Oh he just got off the phone. Gotta go."

"Keep me posted."

John was not happy and I understood why. Before I could walk over to him the hotel concierge approached.

"Mr. Cena and Mrs. Cena" He said gesturing with open arms as if he was waiting for us to run into them.

"Yes" John said very serious.

"We here at the hotel are outraged at what happen to you and your wife to be. We have never had an incident like this ever. We express our deepest apologies."

"How could it be that someone was able to get a copy of our room key to enter our room in the first place?!" John said with an edge to his voice. I have never seen John this angry before. And this should be the last thing on my mind but he looked incredibly sexy at this very moment.

"We are looking into the matter sir. We are extremely embarrassed by the situation. And I know this doesn't make up for it at all but we have moved your accommodations to our exclusive VIP suite on the top floor. It has a private elevator that only you and myself would have a key to. It needs a code to work as well. Also all your meals from the start of your stay until you check out will be on us."

The concierge lead us down stairs to the main floor and took us to a glass and gold door.

"This is your private elevator." He said gesturing with his arm like Vanna White would to a puzzle. He took out a room key stuck it into a gold slot next to the door. He entered a 3-digit number and the elevator came to life with the doors opening. We stepped in to the glass enclosure. Any other time I would think this was amazingly beautiful but with what just happened nothing was impressing me. Once the elevator doors opened, we were directly in the penthouse living room.

"This room rents for $12,000 US dollars a night. You will be the first to use it since it was finished only two weeks ago."

"I am not concerned about what the room cost. What I am most concerned with is you finding out how was my privacy invaded so easily."

"Yes Mr. Cena I am handling the matter personally. Hotel staff is being questioned at this very moment."

I knew the last thing this hotel wanted was as lawsuit or any bad publicity so it benefited them to get this matter solved quick. I saw that John was really getting tense so I walked behind him and started to rub his neck.

"We are also providing the both of you with our couples spa package."

"How long do you think it will take to review all the footage from the security cameras" I said in a low tone.

"It's 12:40 now so by morning. I have hotel security reviewing tapes as we speak."

"And our belongs?" I added.

"They are being packed right now and I will bring them up once I go back down stairs. I will leave them here in the foyer if that's fine with you."

"That will be fine. We will be looking to hear from you by 9am. "

Before leaving the concierge gave John and I each a gold plated room key with a barcode on it and gave us the 3-digit code. I saw how tense John was getting. So I went to draw him a hot bath to ease his muscles.

"Do you want me to order you anything from room service?

"A scotch and a BLT sandwich. Then we can talk."

"Yes we will talk." I said giving John a kiss on the cheek.


	18. Envelope

DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the character mentioned in this story. I do not know them personally or pretend to know them personally. This is just a story. Fiction not real. I am only a fan writing a fictional, non- real story about these characters. Again, I do not own any of the WWE characters/ wrestlers/ owners or anyone affiliated with WWE. This is a fictional story. Please enjoy.

After the room service I decided to join John in his soak in the jacuzzi tub. The tub was huge. It could fit at least two other people with room to spare. I sat behind John so I could give his back, shoulders and arms a rub.

"I hope you aren't trying to distract me from this talk we need to have."

"Is it working?" I said biting my lip.

"It is but we still need to talk."

John turned to face me as I tried to slowly sink myself under the water.

"Babe just talk to me. I guarantee nothing you say will change me loving and wanting to marry you." John said beginning to massage my feet with his big strong hands.

My cheeks started to flush a little. I wasn't sure if it was from the hot water, John's hands or my nerves. Maybe it was a combination of all three.

"Are you blushing?"

"You can tell?"

"Even though your skin is a little tanner than mine doesn't mean I can't tell. Now spill it"

"The man in the hallway that I knocked down was my ex-fiance."

"I remember you mentioning him once before. Why would he break into our hotel room?"

"I didn't want you to worry, but he's been contacting me." I said looking down at my hands under the water.

"What? Is there some..."

Before John could finish what he was about to say I cut him off.

"No there was nothing going on. He wanted me to leave you, but that never, ever crossed my mind. Not even when the situation with Lita happened. I thought I was done with him trying to get me back when he called me to apologize for contacting me he even told me he had a new girl friend. I didn't hear from him for about two months. I thought he really moved on with his life. Then..."

"Then what?"

"Then the day the situation with Lita happened. When I got into the blue convertible you rented there was an envelope sitting in the passengers seat. When I ask the valet about it they told me they thought we left it."

"What was in the envelope?"

"A note and pictures of us in my bedroom. The night you gave me blue."

John sat there in shock. He could not believe what he just heard.


	19. Shock

DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the character mentioned in this story. I do not know them personally or pretend to know them personally. This is just a story. Fiction not real. I am only a fan writing a fictional, non- real story about these characters. Again, I do not own any of the WWE characters/ wrestlers/ owners or anyone affiliated with WWE. This is a fictional story. Please enjoy.

**** Sorry for the delay hope you enjoy****

John's mouth was set in a hard line. I decided not to say anything more because I knew he was processing what I just told him. He deserved his time to do so, even though the silence was killing me. We made our way to the huge bedroom that had floor to ceiling windows on two sides of the room along with a huge king sized bed the had fresh cut flowers on night stands on both sides. The room was done in pale blue cream and preach colors. Any other time this would be a beautifully romantic moment, with the view of Niagara Falls, the clear night sky and the full moon and stars in the sky. But it was ruined by this horrible mess with Michael. I sat on the edge of the bed in my bathrobe while John grabbed a chair from the desk across the room and sat in front of me in his towel. He ran his hands through his hair and parted his lips to finally speak.

"Why didn't you tell me before this."  
"I'm sorry. I didn't want to trouble you with this craziness. I thought I could handle this situation. I thought it was handled." I said trying to hold back tears. I couldn't even look him in the eyes. I hated him being disappointed in me. A tear escaped.  
"Babe don't cry. That's the last thing I want to see is you crying." John said pulling me into his lap.  
I nuzzled my nose into his strong neck wanting to just bury myself their.  
"I'm so sorry all this is my fault. If you never met me your life wouldn't be this crazy." I said looking down.  
John put his hand under my chin and lifted my head up.  
"Don't say that again. Before you after the lights went out in the arena and all the fans went home I was alone. But now with you I'm not. And I don't have to worry about if your trying to use me for the fame or the money. I know your here for me." John caressed my cheek and gave me a kiss on the forehead.  
"We're in this together." He added  
"Yes together." I said throwing my arms around his neck.  
"Are you able to show me a picture of this Psycho so I know who to look out for. "  
"Yes let me get my laptop I can show you his profile picture from his Facebook page."  
I went and got my laptop from the living area and signed into my Facebook account. I no longer had Michael as a friend but he pretty much kept his information public since he only used it for business.  
"Here he is." I said walking back into the bedroom.  
"Hmm, he looks familiar." John said studying the picture. "I really think I've seen him before."How is that possible? I don't have any pictures of him anymore"  
"I never forget a face. I may not remember the name but the face in never forget. Where I saw him before will come back to me."

It was now 3 in the morning and John and I were finally settling down to go to bed. I snuggled up as close as I could to him. I guess I was worried he would come to his senses in the middle of the night and realize he didn't need all the extra drama in his life that came with being with me. He turned on his side to face me and I just stared at him. I am not sure if I was trying to memorize all of his features or was just happy that he finally looked at peace since we made our way back to our hotel room. Suddenly John popped up.

"I remember. He was at the arena the day Lita kissed me."  
"What!"  
"I was heading back to my locker room and he stopped me in the hallway. He asked me for an autograph for his son. When I asked him a second time what good sons name was he stumbled with it. I didn't think much of it at the time because I wanted to hurry at get to the locker room just in case you got there before me."

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. I was more worried about John than myself. I knew even though Michael was angry with me he would never physically hurt me. As for John I knew all bets were off. Michael would have no problem going after him. I laid my head on his chest and wrapped my arms around him as tight as I could.  
"I am so sorry."  
I had to think of a way to fix this mess and quick.


	20. Dumb

DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the character mentioned in this story. I do not know them personally or pretend to know them personally. This is just a story. Fiction not real. I am only a fan writing a fictional, non- real story about these characters. Again, I do not own any of the WWE characters/ wrestlers/ owners or anyone affiliated with WWE. This is a fictional story. Please enjoy.

The next day we were called down to the concierge office just to be told that the only video footage they had was of a blur.

"Are you serious. How is that possible?" John said

"I'm sorry Mr. Cena. It's like the intruder knew the camera angles.

This was so crazy. We needed something to tie Michael to being here. Without hard proof I knew he would get away with what he did.

"Again I am sorry. When I spoke to the police they told me there was nothing they could really do. Without any finger prints or hard evidence were out of luck."

"That bastard." I thought to myself.

The rest of the week I could tell that the situation was really getting to John. It hurt me to see him so stressed out. He got in touch with Vince McMahon to let him know about the situation in case anything was printed or showed up on the internet in regards to what happened. As for me my mind was all over the place. I had work to do, new assignments being offered to me almost daily, the wedding I needed to start planning, and figuring out what Michael was up to. I wanted to stay with John in Canada but I had to and wanted to get back home. I had so much that needed to get done and it wasn't getting done in this hotel room. The hotel was nice, very nice but I needed to get home. I was starting to pack my things when John entered the bedroom.

"You know I don't want you to leave."

"I know but as much as I love all the room service, I miss being home and I have work I need to finish up. I left all my prep work for the articles there. And I just accepted a couple more articles to write."

"It's to dangerous. I don't like the idea of you in the apartment alone."

"I can't spend the rest of my life hiding from Michael."

"This guy isn't right in the head."

"Would it make you feel better if I stayed with Linda?"

"What if we just go ahead and move in together. I already stay at your place when I am not on the road."

I don't know why my mind went blank. He was right he was always at my place when he wasn't on the road. His clothes were in my closet, favorite foods were in the refrigerator, tooth brush in my bathroom and watches on my bedside table. He even had his own key so he could come and go as he wanted. I guess we were already unofficially living together.

"Alright. Let's do it." I said giving him a hug.

John gave me a tight squeeze and a kiss on the forehead. I loved seeing him smile. I loved it even more that I was the reason for it.

"But I am still not staying." I said giving him a quick peck on the cheek.

He frowned and tried poking his lip out to get me to change my mind.

"As hard as it is to say no to that pitiful face I have to. I have too much work to do. And if you keep it up I will take as picture and leak it on to the internet, by accident of course."

"I can ask Vince to..."

"Oh no you don't. I don't want people thinking I get special treatment because your my fiance. That's why when we marry I'm am keeping my last name."

"Why would you do something dumb like that." John said with as puzzled look on his face.

"Dumb...dumb. Did you just call me dumb?!"

"No your not dumb. The idea of not having my last name is."

"So you meant my thinking is dumb for wanting to keep my last name professionally, which is important to me."

"Exactly."

I just glared at him. "Exactly...exactly."

"Wait... Uh oh. Are you mad?"

"Am I mad." I said with a straight face.

"Oh my. You really are mad. You know your cute when mad." John said with a sly look on his face.

"Don't look at me like that John."

"Your eyes get really big, you put your hand on your hip and you talk with your teeth clenched together." John said looking at me like he just discovered a dinosaur fossil.

"No I don't." I said dropping my hand to my side and relaxing my jaw.

"No, no, no. Don't change now, this is interesting. I like it when you get fired up. I prefer when it's at someone else but I'll take it."

"Me being mad shouldn't be entertainment for you. Anthony Felix John Cena. My bags are packed and I already have my flight booked. I am going to call the concierge desk and have them take me to the airport.

Five minutes later there was a call telling me to head down stairs. I was still steaming mad at John for what he said. I hated leaving him being this mad but I couldn't miss my flight. I walked back to the bedroom to let John know I was leaving.

"My car is downstairs." I said turning to head to the door. Before I could make it there I felt his strong arms wrap around my waist and pull me into him. John ran his nose over the back of my ear and down my neck.

"You smell so good."

"John" I said trying to ease out of his grasp.

He spun me around in one quick motion and had me pressed against him. My heart started too beat faster. John started run his nose across my jaw.

"You smell real good." John said giving me butterfly kisses on my neck.

"No fair." I said breathless

"All's fair in love and war." John said nibbling my ear.

"Don't you see I am trying to be mad at you right now. This isn't helping."

John stared into my eyes and gave me smirk. He then gave me a deep kiss that really left me breathless. Again in one smooth motion I was out of his arms and standing there poking my lips out wanting another kiss.

"Have a safe flight. Call me when you land." John said staring at me.

I just stared at him speechless. He walked over to the elevator and entered the passcode for it to come. Once the door opened seconds later John grabbed my hand and suitcase and lead me to the elevator. He gave me a hug and held me at arms length.

"I love you Athena. Don't forget that. Your one of the smartest people I know and I am sorry for calling your feelings dumb. If you want to keep your last name then I am okay with that."

"But..." John stopped me before I could speak.

"Be safe babe." He said leading me into the elevator. John kissed my forehead, gave me a quick slap on the rear and the doors closed with the two of us just staring into each others eyes.


	21. Dog Park

DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the character mentioned in this story. I do not know them personally or pretend to know them personally. This is just a story. Fiction not real. I am only a fan writing a fictional, non- real story about these characters. Again, I do not own any of the WWE characters/ wrestlers/ owners or anyone affiliated with WWE. This is a fictional story. Please enjoy.

It had been two weeks since the incident in Canada and I was no closer to finding out what was going on in Michael's head. I had called his assistant and was told it was impossible for him to be in Canada the same time John and I was. But I knew Gregory would lie for his boss without a second thought. I was not surprised by that though, with what he was being paid I almost couldn't blame him.

John was going to be returning to in ring action tonight and we were both excited. The only person more excited was Linda. It had been about two months since we both were backstage at a show and I think she was going through withdrawal. Her job was now requiring her to be in the office at least three days during the workweek. Against her luck she had to be at work Monday thru Wednesday. You would think most people would appreciate that but not when Raw and Smackdown are taped in the beginning of the week. Since returning from Canada I was staying with Linda at her place. I had only been to my apartment twice and that was to pack.

"So any ideas about what's going on with Michael?" Linda said walking into the living room with Blue on her heels trying to beg for some of the meat Lasagna I baked earlier.

"No but I think I should ask one of the stage hands if they know anything about him. He may remember him from the day John saw him at the arena.

Tonight would also be the first night I would be seeing John since Canada because of his busy schedule. He was going to be having a match with Edge, which is supposed to set up a rivalry between the two of them in the future.

"Hurry up and finish eating so we can get ready to head to out."

"Don't rush me woman. I have had a hard day at work and didn't have any lunch."

"Hard day you took a half day today."

"Doesn't matter it was still hard work." Linda said laughing.

"Well while you finish eating, I am going to go take Blue for a walk. Please be ready by the time I get back."

I decided to take Blue to the dog park so he could interact with some other small dogs. As I was walking I had an weird feeling. Like someone was watching me. Halfway to the dog park I picked up Blue so we could get to there faster. I could not shake the feeling that someone was following me. When I turned around no one was there. Once I finally got to the park I made sure I sat next to a group of people and let Blue off the leash so he could run. With the park being so active my nerves started to ease. I decided to give my grandma a call and let her know how the wedding planning was going. My grandma raised me and was one of the most important people in the world to me. Regardless of how busy I was, I made sure I spoke with her on the phone at least twice a week.

"Hey grandma How you been?"

"I'm good sweetie. Just excited for when we get to go shopping for you wedding dress and my dress for the wedding of course. You know I have to look good to. I don't want to steal the spotlight but if I do..."

"Grandma." I said giggling. "You will look fantastic just not as fantastic as me."

"Well you are the only person that can be prettier than me that day."

We both laughed and talked about ideas for the wedding when I realized Blue has not come to me for a treat which was something he always did. I looked out into the small field where all the small dogs were playing and I didn`t see him.

"Athena, Athena. Did you hear what I just said?"

"Grandma I have to call you back. I don't see Blue and I have to find him."

"Okay, give me a call back letting me know if you found him."

"Okay."

I hung up the phone and started looking for him.

"Blue, Blue!" I yelled while shaking the bag of his favorite treats. I got the attention of the other dogs but not mine.

"Where is he?" I thought. I was really starting to get nervous and scared.

"Blue! Here boy. Blue!"

"Hey was your dog the little Yorkie with the gold collar?" A woman said holding a baby on her hip approaching me.

"Yes have you seen him?"

"I saw a man holding him then he put your dog down and was feeding him some treats. He put your dog and and the dog follwed him. I thought he was with you. I saw him watching you. The way he looked at you I thought you were here together. I'm so sorry, I wish I would have gotten your attention when I saw him near your dog."

"What did he look like and which way did he go?"

"He was a tall guy, good-looking, in shape, black hair and hazel colored eyes I think. He was wearing blue jeans with a black shirt and black baseball cap. I saw him heading to those group of trees over there." She said pointing.

"Thank you." I said running towards the group of trees.

"Blue! Blue" I called out.

Once I made my way to the group of trees I saw Blue laying there nibbling on a bone. Next to Blue was an envelope saying "READ!". I picked up Blue giving him kisses on his tiny head while looking around to see if I could see the person the woman described.

So where's my money. The woman said holding her hand out.

"Here. $300 as we agreed." He said slapping the money down into the womans hand.

"I thought you said $400 if I kept my mouth close until you got the dog over by those trees."

"Take what I gave you and be happy with that." He said getting annoyed. I suggest you get going. I wouldn't want that pretty little baby of your's getting sunburned in this heat."

The woman gave an alarmed look and started to strap her baby into the stroller.

"Just a word of advice. Let this be your last time at this park." He said holding onto her arm tightly. Her eyes began to water from the pressure he was putting on her arm. Once she was released she scooped up her dog and headed out of the park as fast as she could.

Blue was licking my face, I guess he was just as happy to see me as I was to see him. I held him close to me and started to pull the letter out of the envelope.


	22. My Dearest Athena

DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the character mentioned in this story. I do not know them personally or pretend to know them personally. This is just a story. Fiction not real. I am only a fan writing a fictional, non- real story about these characters. Again, I do not own any of the WWE characters/ wrestlers/ owners or anyone affiliated with WWE. This is a fictional story. Please enjoy.

*****So Sorry for the long delay in the story. Just have had writers block.*****

I started to feel sick to my stomach as to what the letter said. It was like one of those scenes in the movies where you see the person slowly opening a letter or a door or cabinet. They hesitate before finding out what the situation maybe. I was one of those who would be sitting in my chair yelling at the scene "Just open the door!". Now I understand why they take so long. What's on this paper can really hurt me in more ways then one. Needless to say the next time I watch a movie and the character takes their time to open something I plan to yell to the scene "take your time, rushing won't change the outcome". Once opening the envelope and pulling out the letter I saw that it was typed. The letter said:

**_My Dearest Athena,_**

**_I want to start by saying sorry for what happen in front of the hotel room. You mean the world to me and I would never knock you down intentionally. I beat myself up everyday since then about that happening. I was not expecting you to be their that night. I was worried about you. There are things about that man you plan to marry that you just don't know. I would kill myself if anything ever happen to you. The way I feel about you and losing you has really made me act irrational. Hence what happen in Canada. I have proof I want to show you that your fiance is putting on a show for you. Please meet me one week from today where we first met so I can show you my findings. I am sorry we have to wait a week to meet I must go out of the country for a few days but wanted to make sure you got this letter._**

**_Love always,_**

**_M_**

I stood there puzzled about what I just read and what I should do. Should I even bother to meet him. This is too much right now. I looked around to see if I could see Michael but he was nowhere to be seen. I headed home so I could begin to get ready for the event at the arena. The night was a blur. I could barely concentrate on the match and heard half of what Linda was saying. I would smile and nod at the appropriate moments. Linda was so busy being excited about being back stage again that she didn't notice I was feeling out of it.

"Why couldn't things just be drama free." I thought. All I wanted to do was enjoy my wedding planning and John.

Since John was in the main event match we didn't have much time to spend together.

"You did such a great job in your match tonight." I said giving John a hug and kiss.

"Thanks babe." He said kissing me back. John held me at arms length and just stared into my eyes with a worried look.

"Athena are you okay?"

"Sure I am." I said adjusting my engagement ring awkwardly on my finger.

"You don't seem okay. talk to me."

"I'm fine." I said forcing a smile on my face trying to reassure him. "It's probably just the stress of the wedding planning, the four new articles I have to write and I forgot to eat earlier so that's probably part of the lack of energy.

"Athena I don't want you putting pressure on yourself and you need to eat. Wait here."

John walked out of the locker room leaving me alone. Alone with my thoughts. I kept repeating over and over again the letter that Michael sent me in my head. I wish I could just forget it. John came walking back in with a bottle of water, a salad with mixed berries and a turkey club sandwich.

"Thank you John." I said eating while he headed to the showers. Once he came out I was feeling better and looking forward to spending a little time together.

"I was thinking we should hire a Wedding planner to take some of the stress off of you. I would be happy just heading to Vegas but I want you to have the wedding you want and deserve."

"Thank you for being understanding." I said hugging John tightly

John had to leave to catch a flight soon and I did not want to let anymore of our time together go to waste thnking about what Michael had to say.


End file.
